The Beauty of Difference
by Crowbartender
Summary: What if Bella wasn't human when she came into contact with the Cullens? What if Edward wasn't the first one to meet her eyes from across the cafeteria? What if Alice was? AU
1. Freshly Developed

**I got the idea for this story while I was brainstorming with my buddy ApterousAngel. Thanks dude, you bring the most random/cool ideas out of me.**

* * *

When I stepped out of my new, though technically old, Chevy truck and gazed upon the school that had just recently enrolled me, I saw my second chance. The priceless chance, which I didn't deserve in the slightest and yet still obtained. I couldn't fathom how unbelievably lucky I was. Seriously lucky. I, in no way, thought it to be plausible for me to be presented with such a golden opportunity, so when it appeared, I grabbed for it with no intention of letting go and now I was left to wonder how wise such a choice was.

Swallowing the lump in my throat that rose along with thoughts of how my luck always diminished, I took cautious steps forward. A tiny sign nailed to a nearby brick wall directed me to the office and I followed the arrow hesitantly. I drew nearer to my destination, eyeing the school's main building, which towered over me in a domineering stance.

As I peered through the glass doors that surely led to the schools office, the downside to all of this reared its ugly head, uninvited. The unfortunate truth was, this wasn't just my second chance, it was my last chance.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan," I said shakily, the smell of polished furniture and the sight of the receptionist's friendly smile attempting to calm my twisted nerves, but they were wound too tightly and allowed nothing to break through their density.

"You're quite early," she reassured kindly. Her words annoyed me, even though they were meant to be a show of hospitality. It doesn't take a genius to know what time school starts and of course I was early for my first day. I needed to know where my classes were so I didn't have to ask anyone for guidance. No, there was nothing wrong with asking for help. But doing the expected and latching onto the first person to offer help like a lost child was something I didn't want to do. I wanted to show others that I was capable of navigating my way around without holding anyone's hand. "I have your class schedule and a map of the school to help you if you get lost." Well finally, the redhead has done something that sits right with me!

I gave her what I hoped was a thankful smile since my expressions were never cheery under pressure. I accepted the slip she handed to me, though I wasn't too keen on having to stand in front of the class while the teacher I had that period signed it for me. But I couldn't say anything as the receptionist flashed me one last smile, this one tighter, which gave me the impression that she was wordlessly telling me to get a move on. Without thanking her for her service, I quickly left to figure out where every class I had today was, not bothering to dwell on my lack of manners.

When I found and memorised my first two classrooms, students started to arrive, but I didn't pay attention to them and lowered my head to hide my face under the hood of my jacket. I continued on to find my third room, hoping that my early arrival to each class would broadcast my independency.

However, that wasn't even a consideration. As soon as first period had ended, a guy came up to me and offered me the help I'd been trying to avoid. I turned him down in a kind manner, but the hurt on his face made me loosen up a bit and I promised I'd ask for his assistance if it was needed. Not that I would need it. That seemed to satisfy...Eric, yeah that was his name, and he left me alone after that. And as classes passed, I began to recognise faces, but it still wasn't getting any easier to ignore the curious stares I was receiving consistently.

I just wanted to be old news.

* * *

When a girl named Jessica was courageous enough to talk to me and welcome me into her group at lunch, I felt less alienated. She was nice enough, but I still censored myself, only speaking when asked a question. I didn't need to worry about awkward silences though because once we were seated at a lunch table, there were enough people to keep a constant flow of conversation. I was okay with being the shy new girl. I was better than being the crazy freak girl. Yeah, I know, weird nickname. No one actually called me that, but after what happened, I wouldn't be surprised if it was my new label back in Phoenix, where I used to live with my mom.

I was momentarily trying to restrain myself from devouring every ounce of food in front of me. It was so hard taking small bites when I could probably eat everything on my tray in one go. I had a huge appetite, but trying to fit in meant I had to eat like an average teenage girl would. 'Which means hardly eating at all,' I growled silently to myself, savouring the apple bite in my mouth. I inhaled through my nose as I chewed and stopped myself from taking another bite. I sniffed the air again and once more after that. Something smelt...odd. I studied the cafeteria, seeking out the source of the smell that was starting to make my stomach churn. As I found my targets, my skin began to crawl unpleasantly in a familiar warning of danger. Danger... One of the many things that could destroy the frail peace I had sewn together with a weak thread of hope.

Sitting at a table that seemed to be secluded from the rest were five kids with untouched lunches. The smell was coming from them. One scent stood out in particular, but I couldn't tell which one it was coming from. They smelt so similar to each other. But what struck me into complete shock was something all five of them lacked. Not even the functioning bodies around them could block the fact that none of those kids smelled like a human.

I took in their faces one by one when I had the chance, knowing that they would probably figure out the exact same thing about me that I did them. There was a muscled boy, a body builder maybe, with short black hair whispering something to the beautiful blonde girl next to him. Then there was a lean, blonde boy sitting on the opposite side of the body builder. My eyes moved on to the tiny girl beside him, but once I took in her short, black hair sticking out everywhere messily and her small frame, I couldn't continue onto the boy beside her because she was staring right at me. Even from this distance, I could make out the spectacular topaz colour of her eyes. I swallowed my admiration and looked down at my food. She was unnaturally beautiful, just like all the others sitting at that table, but her appearance was strangely amplified, as if she was the only item worth cleaning while the others remained untouched on the shelf of outcasts.

"Who are they?" I asked Jessica suddenly, nodding in the group's direction without looking. I knew that girl was still watching me; the feel of two topaz orbs burning into my skull was hard not to notice. I dared another glance and I watched as she leaned forward, eyes drifting around the circle of nonhumans at her table.

"Do you smell that?" I heard her ask clearly, as if she was sitting right next to me. I kind of wish she was. My hearing was very acute as long as I focused on what I wanted to listen to and something gave me the feeling that she knew this. The kids around her nodded stiffly and I knew they were focusing their eyes on me now, which gave me a very uneasy feeling. Once the lingering flame of their eyes on me died away, I lowered my head and sniffed my hair. It didn't smell bad at all and I met the pixie girl's eyes again with a questioning look. The change on her face was miraculous as a hint of a smile touched the corner of her lips and I couldn't help but smile myself.

"Those are the Cullens; they're the adopted children of Carlisle and Esme Cullen." I heard Jessica say. She named each one, but I only listened when she named the one that had been holding my eyes. "That's Alice Cullen, I'm pretty sure she's going out with Jasper." I watched Alice glance at the blonde boy, Jasper, and shake her head. No, she wasn't going out with him. Jessica was wrong.

"Alice," I practiced saying the name, low enough that it would just be an undecipherable momble to human ears, but Alice's eyes met mine again and she flashed me a lovely smile. I tried to return it, but I was sure it would reflect the confusion I was feeling. Something about that smile invited me in, the beauty of it had sent my heart racing. The bell rang and I watched as each of the nonhumans stood up and left with a grace that stunned me. I had been a klutz in the years before I changed, but now I was steady on my feet, though nowhere near as majestic as the five nonhumans. Alice was just as small as she looked while sitting down. It was somewhat cute watching her dance, and I mean _dance_, away with the much taller members of her family. My grin was one of amusement as she past by me and I felt a little fuzzy inside when she winked playfully at me.

* * *

My heart sped up with anticipation while my stomach gave a perturbed flip when I walked into my biology class and saw only two seats available after the teacher signed my slip. There was one next to... I wasn't sure what his name was but he was 'related' to Alice. She was part of an adoptive family, I remembered that much. The other vacant seat was beside...

My legs instantly led me to the back of the room to the seat next to Alice without a second thought.

"Hi," I breathed as I sat down. I wasn't sure if it was my imagination, but I swear her chair was suddenly closer to mine.

"Hey," she replied with a sort of excitement coating her tone. Her voice was soft and enticing, high-pitched like those little jingling bells people went crazy with at Christmas. "You're Bella Swan," she announced, already grasping the fact that I liked the abbreviation of my name. It wasn't much of a surprise that she knew me. The name Swan instantly brought on images of my dad Charlie, who was the police chief of Forks. And everyone who knew him would certainly know he had a daughter. Sadly, there weren't many secrets in this underpopulated town.

"And you're Alice Cullen," I countered, watching as her eyes lit up a fraction more. My danger instinct had settled and left nothing but an enjoyable warmth growing as I relished in Alice's proximity. I observed her topaz eyes for a while, not sure how to voice the words that constantly plagued my mind. Her smile remained in place and it almost looked like she was waiting for something. Whether it was what I wanted to say or not didn't really matter as sparkling irises urged me to speak my mind. "You're... not human," I finally said.

"Neither are you," she replied nonchalantly, her chin resting in the palm of her hand as she leant her elbow on the table.

"What are you?" I asked, pushing things a little too far over the personal boundary.

"Not human, like you said." I frowned slightly at her avoidance. It wasn't wrong that she kept it secret, not at all, but something about not knowing bothered me. I tried to ignore the anger arising in me, knowing that the emotion could lead to some unwanted past re-enactments.

"I understand," I said with a nod and looked to the front of the class. Of course, no one would have heard us talking, but I needed to smother the little sizzle of anger I was feeling and morph it back into polite curiosity. My animalism wouldn't get the better of me. Well... not again, anyway.

I took in a breath, preparing to release it as a sigh while the boring repeat of a class I'd had at my old school droned on in the background. But the sigh got caught in my throat and I exhaled normally just to take the air in hastily through my nose again. What the hell kind of perfume is Alice wearing? It was like a flouriest combined with the candy shop, powdered with the overwhelmingly sweet scent that each member of her family carried. It was also convenient because it didn't sting my sensitive nose like a lot of other girls' perfume did. Geez, whatever it was, it kind of made me like being around her even more. How the hell does that work out?

"What are you?" she finally asked and I stopped my pondering, raising an eyebrow as I did so.

"Why would I tell you if you won't tell me?" She nodded as if she'd been expecting my answer. I sighed a little and rolled my eyes. "If you knew what I was going to say, why even bother asking?"

"I was hoping you'd be captivated enough by me to let the answer slip," she admitted with a teasing smile.

"Oh please, it's going to take a lot more than looking cute and being elegant on your feet to captivate me," I said, returning her earlier expression. But it faltered once I realised that I had unintentionally confessed that she was cute. I was such a loser when it came to talking to pretty people!

"I'll be sure to try harder then," she whispered, her voice rich with what I thought, though couldn't believe, was seduction. I caught her eyes and there was something swirling in them which sent my heart rocketing and sent shivers through my being. She was gradually drawing me in with an invisible line that had tightened around me and she hadn't even said anything remotely sensual! It was pathetic how foolish one could act at the simple change of tone in someone's voice. But, then again, she is really good looking...No! I wouldn't stoop to such a level! I didn't even know what she was! I quickly ripped away from her hypnotic stare and gave a disproving scoff. She seemed surprised, but it was effortlessly overtaken by an exited smile beaming with a fascination that made no sense to me. Was she happy that I broke that bizarre hypnosis thing?

"What?" I asked her as she continued staring at me in amazement.

"You're _very_ different." Was all she said, her expression never changing.

"Well, thanks, it's always nice to know that from a fellow freak," I muttered, looking back to the front of the class. I didn't plan on actually listening to what was being said, but hopefully Alice would leave me alone if I pretended to. Though all thoughts of ignoring her vanished once her sweet laughter reached me. It was almost like she was singing a miraculously mind-blowing symphony for my ears only. I watched her in awe as her quiet laugh came to an end and I felt the need to applaud her for allowing me to hear such music.

"I like you," she announced casually, her excited smile melting into a warm one and I was appalled at myself. She could be some kind of supernatural-eating monster for all I knew and I wanted to reach over and hug her!

"I like you too," I responded without even a reason to back myself up. I knew nothing about this girl and yet I liked her? No wonder I wasn't human, I was too weird to be one. I decided that the only way I could justify my words was to actually find out some more things about Alice. Of course, there would be questions too personal for either of us to answer, but I could surely get some decent information that could, at least, classify me as a friend.

But things didn't go the way I wanted them to. Alice had different ideas and begun interrogating me about why I moved here and how I was liking everything so far. I left out a lot of details, but I still told the truth. One of them being how I hated getting water in my socks because it made you feel unpleasant and grouchy until they dried. Aside from that, all I had found out about Alice was a little bit of details about her family and that she was a fashion addict.

I wanted to know so much more, but the bell rang and interrupted one of my questions and I frowned because her 'brother', whose name I found out was Edward, was pulling her away before I could finish. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end as a warning when Edward glared at me on his way out of the room, his hand firmly grasping Alice's arm, who was smiling dreamily in my direction and giving me a finger wave. I had no time to respond as she was dragged out of my sight.

* * *

By the end of the day, I hadn't even seen a glimpse of Alice. I wasn't happy about it, but I had tomorrow to have another shot at friendship with her. Once I went to the office and handed in my slip, I was planning to go straight home, but, of course, the once welcoming receptionist wanted to know how my day went. I didn't want to be rude so I answered her question and five minutes of time I could have used to get home had been wasted on our small talk.

I hurried to my truck once I had escaped and pulled out my keys. I tensed as I was about to insert the key into the lock. Something was very wrong. I could smell Alice's scent, growing stronger as I inhaled deeply. She was closing in and I knew she didn't intend to reduce her lightning speed. I was too slow to react and wouldn't have time to turn around so I braced myself for impact, hoping it was enough to stop myself from smashing through my Chevy as if it were made of fragile glass. Her rock hard body slammed into my back forcefully and I had glued myself to the ground firmly enough that I only leaned into my Chevy lightly.

"We're going to be best friends," Alice whispered into my ear and I shivered as her cold breath tickled my ear. My previous thoughts of remarking on her sudden attack left my mind as I felt her temperature seep through my jacket. Because of what I was, normal temperatures seemed colder but Alice... Alice was like a huge block of ice. I struggled against her strength and she gasped when I actually unhooked her vice grip just so I could turn around and wrap my own arms around her petite form. I never enjoyed the cold before, but feeling her hard, _freezing_ figure squashed into me made me change my mind completely. The clashing of our opposite temperatures was a new experience for me and my insides danced with a foreign warmth.

"I hope so," I mombled, breathing in the inviting aroma Alice possessed before I released her thin shoulders. I knew the other nonhumans were waiting for her, probably growing impatient and it wasn't right to hug someone for so long either, even your newly made friend, who felt really nice when she was pressed into you. Alice was staring at me, her breathing uneven and her hands still lingered on my hips, as if she was deliberating whether she should let go or not. I was pleased to have an effect on her, but something very important was missing. While my heart soared with delight in my chest, hers didn't. Alice didn't even have a heartbeat now that I focused hard enough. I thought my senses were messing with me and reached out for her chest. I was too curious and didn't pull back when fire met ice once more. My hand rested over the place where her heart should be and all I felt was the soft rise and fall of her chest. No heartbeat. I met her eyes in bafflement and opened my mouth to say something.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she quickly said, interrupting me before I could let out my flood of questions. She bolted over to a sliver Volvo, with clearly inhuman speed I might add, and disappeared inside of it as it sped out of the parking lot. The curiosity turned to need at that moment. I wasn't going to respect her privacy any longer. No heartbeat, freezing skin, incredible speed and strength; I needed to know what she was. If Alice really did want to be my friend then I would have to know if I was safe with her not. There were certain beings that I should avoid and if Alice was one of them, then we just couldn't have a friendship. No matter how much it surprisingly kills me to say so.


	2. Ride With Me

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The next day went smoother than my first, due to the lack of attention. But I didn't really have time to relish on how I was becoming just another face in the town of Forks because I was concentrating on the silver Volvo parked neatly next to me. It assured me that I would now have answers to the questions that had kept me up for a long portion of time last night. I wasn't in the best of moods when I was tired, so Alice better not try to play any games with me because I could be aggressively competitive.

Mike Newton, my new personal guide to basically every class, waved anxiously as I finally climbed out of my Chevy. I returned with a far less enthusiastic wave, wanting that boy to stop before his hand flew off and hit someone. The limb fell to his side then and I smiled my greetings without saying anything and walked on, hoping to track down Alice. The sooner I confronted her, the better.

My attempt failed as the bell rang and all I had picked up was the scent of her family. I checked my timetable this morning and I had lunch before Biology, so I would have to get her away from the other nonhumans before I could pop the questions. Damn it all. This just complicated things, especially if the others were defensive. Hopefully, I could put my pissy mood aside long enough to ask the little pixie nonhuman politely to reveal what she was to me. I was sure it would go over very well. Now if only I could believe my own terrible lie.

When lunch finally came around, I was just itching to get to the cafeteria. But my 'friends' had other plans, plans which involved walking slowly and being ignorantly unaware of my foul attitude as they chatted mindlessly amongst themselves. I think this was the most I've ever hated humans before.

Another disappointment followed straight after the first. Sitting at the table I realised the Cullens had claimed as their own, was every nonhuman _except _for Alice. I growled deeply and my friends stared at me in shock. I forced an embarrassed look and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I skipped breakfast today," I admitted, rubbing my stomach to back my story up. Mike nodded in understanding and then Jessica and the rest copied the gesture like sheep. Wow, when I was pissed and distracted, I could actually lie convincingly. I had eaten triple the amount of any human female this morning due to my restless night. Another effect tiredness had on me was that I was uncontrollably gluttonous. But at the moment, I was too busy scowling at the Cullens to pay attention to how much, or what, food I ate.

* * *

I stormed into Biology and intentionally took the vacant seat next to Edward and he gave me a surprised look when I glared at him.

"Where is she?" I asked angrily. Edward was silent for a while and watched me cautiously, as if I'd jump out of my seat and attack him if he made any hasty movements. Maybe I would. "Well?" I demanded.

"She's visiting family," he replied, his eyebrows drawn together as he observed me in confusion.

"Great," I muttered. I didn't want to have the 'what are you' conversation with Edward so I tried my best to act interested in the lecture, but the stares he continued to aim at me were evident. I didn't believe Edward's alibi for a second. It was too coincidental to be true. After my discovery yesterday, Alice must have known that I would want answers and this was her way of escaping them. She ditched school and ran to a place that was far away from me. It's not like I'd go and tell everyone once I knew what she was! She could easily turn the tables and we'd both be in a lot of trouble, so I'd naturally keep my mouth shut about it.

I turned to Edward sharply and I could see the surprise clearly on his face, as he wasn't expecting the swift motion.

"When will she be back?" I asked, trying to keep my voice low. Edward simply shrugged his shoulders and I turned back to the front of the room, while he remained facing me. I was surprised to meet other supernaturals as well, but I didn't gawk so obviously at them like he was doing to me. It was still considered rude no matter what you were. I shot a glare at him, sick of being tolerant, warning the nonhuman to back off wordlessly. He muttered something that sounded like an apology and looked away. Finally!

The class couldn't have ended soon enough and I rushed out as quickly as a human pace would take me, which wasn't that quick at all.

* * *

Alice didn't come back to school all week.

By Monday, I had figured that when she had run away, she had no intentions of returning. I received many hellos from familiar faces, which only allowed some slight relief to settle into my anxiously churning stomach. Fitting in didn't seem as important to me as it did at first, my main concern was the mystery shrouded Alice.

The bell for lunch sounded and I slowly made my way to the cafeteria, feeling the repetition wash over me uninvitingly. However, it all changed when tiny white dots falling from the sky came into view. I glared at the light blanket of snow that began to lay out over everything and quickened my pace as the bubbling enthusiasm brightening everyone's faces, especially the boys,' signalled an approaching onslaught.

The last thing I was expecting was a clump of ice to hit me in the back of the head after my obvious distain towards the stuff. I whipped around, lips pulled back in a silent snarl as I searched for my attacker. My scrunched up face eased into one of astonishment as my eyes landed on Alice, laughing at me a short distance away. I huffed and shook my head a little, hoping the remaining unmelted ice would be thrown off before my hair got soaked. I glared and made my way over to the humoured girl, who tried to look as innocent as possible. Very cute, but ineffective. I crouched down and scooped up a handful of snow as I continued over to her.

When I was only a few paces away, I let out a sigh as I opened my hand and showed her that the snowball had melted completely. Her curious look changed into a grin.

"What's the fun of having a snowball fight when your ammo melts as soon as you touch it?" She said with a sigh as I lowered my hand.

"Well it's nice that you believe in fair game."

"It's just so that I can feel better about beating you." I smirked at her reply, bent down and snatched up another handful of the useless ice, stood up and dumped it on top of her head. I kept my hand resting there until all the snow had melted into her hair, which still stuck out everywhere. I grinned and removed my hand from her silky locks, mirroring her innocent look from earlier. "That wasn't funny," she growled, but her smile betrayed her declaration.

"Hey, I could've wrestled you to the ground and shoved clumps of snow down your top. Would that have been more amusing?" I asked, holding back my laughter as her eyes widened.

"Bella! Have you no shame? These are designer clothes, made especially to magnify my lovely body shape. How could you even think of ruining them with something as unworthy as snow?" Alice questioned with disbelief, a hand passing down her waist to her hip to display her, not lovely, but _perfect_ curves.

"I don't know why you need designer clothes for that. I think you'd look great in anything," I said, all logic disappearing as my eyes moved down the trail her hand had made once more. Oh crap, I was an idiot! I shouldn't be ogling poor Alice like she was some kind of food!

"Maybe it's just a stylish way of saying I like playing hide and seek," she said, raising her eyebrows suggestively. Usually my mind would be quick to come up with a smart response, something like how great I was at seeking. But as I stared at her, the heat clouding her eyes sent my body and brain on an automatic meltdown. I remembered this feeling from our first meeting and I struggled to gain control over my easily manipulated body. I wouldn't let her pull me away from my plan. That wasn't going to happen no matter how amazing she looked. We couldn't just bicker like we were old friends and pretend we were normal because, no matter how much I hated to admit it, we weren't normal.

"Alice, I can't be your friend until I know what you are. As far as I know you could be a siren trying to lure me into your den with intentions that revolve around eating me alive," I said, getting to the point before she tried to distract me again.

"As tempting as that sounds," she started and I tried not to shiver as she gave my body a playful once-over. "I can't tell you what I am for the exact same reasons."

"You think I'm going to eat you?" I knew unintentionally checking her out would have consequences related to this accusation.

"I have my suspicions," she replied and I ignored the knowing smile on her face.

"Guess we can't be friends then," I said sadly, focusing on the white ground, feeling that I had lost something. Though I had the feeling that it wasn't tangible.

"You know, I don't find this very fair. I actually can't tell you because of my family code, but you're simply holding back because I am. You're being very stubborn," she chided, giving my shoulder a gentle poke.

"Well, this stubborn girl will continue to remain silent," I shot back and Alice's face fell. She really did want to be my friend. I wanted to be hers too. But what I was just wasn't something I was comfortable talking about. "But showing you what I am is a different story." The transformation in her expression was phenomenal. Features darkened with hurt one second and then all smiles and sparkly eyes the next.

"When?" she asked eagerly.

"When you meet my conditions." She gave a slow nod for me to continue. "You have to show me what you are at the same time," I concluded. She nodded again, agreeing to my circumstances. "There's a forest near my house, we'll meet there after school... Do you want my address?" I asked, just in case she didn't know where my dad lived, which was highly unlikely.

"No, I'll be fine." This was it. I'd find out what Alice was at the cost of revealing myself. We'd be bound together with this secret, unknown to humanity. The bell rang and I smiled at Alice before I turned around and made my way to class.

I was prepared this time and caught the snowball she tossed at me. I looked back at her and fought against the urge to rush back and tackle her to the ground just to wipe off that adorable look of innocence she broadcasted. The snow in my hand had already melted and I shook my head and laughed a little as I decided if I acted on my thoughts then I'd only want more of the cake I'd tasted. But the icy feeling on my hand never died away like it usually did and I glanced down at the problem. Snowy fingers were intertwined with mine. I followed the sleeved arm up to Alice's face, trying not to linger on her lips for too long and met her eyes, shining beautifully even on such a gloomy day.

"What are you d-" I started to say.

"I want to walk you to your next class," she said with a smile and I squeezed her hand appreciatively, loving the surges our touching skin created. It brought back images of when she first hugged me as if we were separated childhood friends who had just been reunited years later. That hug made me feel a lot of amazing things.

We arrived at my English class and I turned to Alice. She looked disgruntled, making it clear something was bothering her. I was about to ask what was wrong, but her face softened into a smile and it almost made me forget she had been troubled. "I'll see you later." I watched her leave, absorbed by her graceful movements, unaware of Mike's beckoning calls to me.

* * *

When school was over, I almost ran to my Chevy, wanting to get to the forest as quickly as I could. I started the truck and it roared its awakening, making the light tap on the passenger side's window almost inaudible. I turned my head and saw Alice's anxious face pleading me to let her in. I quickly leant across my truck and unlocked the door and she climbed in hastily.

"What's going on?" I asked as she waved for me to hurry up and drive.

"I guess I should have told you that my family doesn't want me showing you what we are," she said with a sheepish smile, as if forgetting to mention something like that wasn't a big deal.

"You're sneaking away?"

"Well, I'll be found out if you don't step on it!" I complied and sped out of the parking lot as fast as my ancient truck could take us. Alice sighed and I could smell her icy breath wafting around the cramped cab of my Chevy. God, does she live off of some foreign candy? The sweet scent that was incomparable at such proximity was all I could smell and my stomach growled hungrily. Maybe she was on to something when she said she was suspicious of what my diet consisted of. Though in this case, I wouldn't mind just tasting and not eating. The image of licking Alice's body appeared in my head and I pushed it aside with a huge blush on my face. "Bella..." Alice gasped and I stared at her with wide eyes, but not for long since her corrupting smell and presence really played around with my senses and I couldn't risk smashing into something so I had to keep my eyes on the road. I peered worriedly out of the windshield while trying to calm myself down.

"What?" I asked fearfully, not believing that she had read my mind, but her reaction seemed to convince me otherwise.

"You're hotter than usual. Are you getting a fever?" I stifled a laugh of both amusement and relief. I hardly ever get sick these days and the idea of a fever was just hilarious. I could imagine walking into a doctor's office with my _average_ temperature and they'd probably send me to hospital in a bathtub filled with ice cubes. I didn't want to think about what they'd do with me if I had a fever.

"I just remembered something embarrassing, nothing to worry about." I hoped my tone dismissed the desire to ask more about my 'embarrassing thoughts' since I didn't even want to replay the disturbingly appealing visualisations. I was happily surprised when Alice said nothing, shifted closer and threw an arm over my stomach and cuddled into my shoulder. I bit my lip to stop myself from shouting, "Aww, you are just SO cute!" I would not demean myself with obsessive squealing; I would be sophisticated and witty. "If you keep doing that, I'm going to stop this truck and squeeze you to death for being so adorable." I was such a _genius_. I mentally kicked myself for my word vomit and prepared for all of the ridiculing responses that were sure to come.

"Firstly, you wouldn't be able to squeeze me to death," she begun, her hand touching my leg and running down it briefly. "Secondly, I like that idea a lot," she finished joyously, returning to her previous position, probably wanting to see if I'd act on my words. I shuddered as her coldness started to go through my clothes and I lifted one hand from the steering wheel so I could rest it over her shoulders, giving her the excuse to move closer into my side. Ugh, this shouldn't feel so good.

"I suddenly care a lot less about what you are," I admitted, tracing my way back up her shoulder to play with her short hair.

"Me too, but it'll be fun. Sharing secrets is a great start to a wonderful friendship," she said, resting her head underneath my chin. I couldn't bite down on my lip hard enough and a giggle escaped hysterically, ruining the gentle mood. Alice pulled back and looked at me curiously, mutely asking what had made me laugh.

"Sorry, but your hair tickled me," I said, grinning foolishly as she examined my face with an unknown fascination. It wasn't getting any easier to keep my attention on the road with Alice staring at me so intensely with her body almost on top of mine. When I saw my house just off to the left, I quickly turned into the driveway. I was reluctant to remove my grip and was happy that Alice seemed to share my hesitation. I wondered if it was because she enjoyed my warmth or because she was suddenly afraid to know what I was. It was a mixture of both for me, except I was enjoying her wintery body against mine, not her overheated one.

The endless list of possibilities played in my mind, tossing out the most repelling ideas. We could be the other's food source, or maybe we were supposed to hate each other. Maybe she planned to kill me once I was exposed. Thinking of the worst outcomes just had me clinging to the girl now in my lap even more.

"I thought I was more eager about finding out what you were," Alice whispered, running a hand up and down my arm.

"I know what you mean," I sighed, looking out of the window to the suddenly unappealing row of trees that expanded like an ocean into the dense forest close to my house. "Hey, if you don't want to move, I could always carry you there," I joked, hoping that being playful would ease the tension.

"What a fabulous idea," she purred, nestling her face comfortably into my neck. I felt my breathing hitch, the sensation of her breath caressing my skin, over my erratic pulse, was almost too much to take. Her fingers stopped their repeating movement on my arm and climbed up, brushing my neck before tracing up my chin to my cheek. If my body heat wasn't so consistent, I probably would be shaking due to the wintery feel of her. But, unusually enough, I wanted to touch more of her subzero skin. It may be the last time I got to feel the tingles she arose inside of me and I slipped my hand under her jacket, my trembling hand sliding up the freezing flesh on her back. Alice gasped loudly, her fingers halting in their exploration. And just as quickly as I jumped to the next step, I found myself wanting to travel up the entire staircase.

I grabbed for the door handle and yanked it open, no longer withstanding the pressure. Alice jumped off me with a determined expression, knowing as well as I did that there was only one way we could become closer, and started in the direction of the forest. I followed without hesitation this time.

* * *

**I'm sure you've noticed by now that I skip scenes. Heh, yeah, I get bored so don't be surprised by that. Bella will be revealed in the next chapter! **


	3. Meeting You For Real

**Wasn't it Sunday when I last updated...? Wow! You must love me for my awesome quickness :P Read it! Hurry up! Before it runs away and you never find out what Bella is! **

* * *

Alice wove through the twisted growth of roots, clumps of tall grass, and wide trees easily, as if she'd lived in the forest all of her life. I watched her admiringly while I simply walked through everything, breaking branches that hit me in the face and snapping vegetation that tangled around my legs. It was almost like they were trying to hold me back from following Alice, silently warning me that this was dangerous. I ignored their unheard pleas and trailed after my, hopefully, soon to be friend without a second thought on the resistant flora.

We reached a huge clearing and she turned to me, eyes drifting down my body, searching for a change. Well, apart from ripped clothes, I was pretty much the same. I knew what I had to do, but I thought of the after results first and lowered my head, staring at my shoes. They were untied but that was the least of my worries right now.

"You have to turn around," I said softly, glancing up as Alice shot me a confused look. She may think I planned to pounce on her once her back was turned, so I quickly added with embarrassment, "I have to take my clothes off to show you..." Her eyes lit up with silent laughter and she turned her back to me. I discarded all of my clothes and bent down on all fours, clenching my eyes shut when the familiar second of agonising pain flashed throughout me as my body broadened, bones growing and reshaping themselves. I felt the invisible hairs covering my body extend and thicken, overtaking me entirely in the following second. I let out a deep huff as I opened my eyes to see Alice now facing me with a horrified expression.

"Werewolf," she breathed, her legs taking her back a step. I wasn't sure what happened to me the moment Alice spun around and started running away, but something inside of me cracked and the instinct took over my body as I gave chase to her departing form. It felt like I was meant to be doing this, meant to be chasing her. I shuddered as she peered back at me over her shoulder with wild eyes for a second before swerving to the side, diving back into the cover of trees. I bounded after her, feeling my speed increasing as I smashed through everything in my path without so much as a wince.

Another clearing spread out around us, but this one much smaller and seeming to be a circular wall of trees blocking any exit. Before Alice could use that flexible body of hers to her advantage, I hurled myself at her. As I was in the air, she seemed to be expecting me and turned around so when her back roughly slammed into the ground, we were face to face. I tried not to pant on her, but I couldn't stop myself and her fringe swayed whenever my heavy breaths blew over her face.

We stared at each other uncertainly for an endless amount of time, not sure what direction we should head in. As my breathing slowed and my ears perked forward, I could make out the muteness coming from Alice. She wasn't even breathing! As I went over every inhuman quality about her, it almost felt as if I knew what she was.

"This should be pretty obvious," Alice said before she rose from the ground into a sitting position under me. I felt her fingers tangle into the thick fur on the back of my neck and then she was rising towards my throat. Her lips moved through my fur and when they touched my skin, they parted and her sharp teeth were digging into my flesh, but not hard enough to draw blood. Blood... I froze then as Alice's teeth released my tough skin and she drew away, not seeming to get any of my fur caught in her mouth. I nodded my head in recognition and she released her hold on me, sitting back and waiting for my reaction. Alice, the girl I had wanted to know about for a week now, was a vampire.

From what I had gathered from movies and studying on the internet, we were supposed to be enemies... But I didn't see a history of hate in Alice's eyes when I gazed into them again, just a patient curiosity. I lowered my giant head once more, feeling far too dominant over this tiny little vampire beneath me. My nose lingered near her cheek and I sniffed a little. Wow! She smelt even _better_ when my senses were at their highest, which was only in my wolf form. I felt a deep growl rumbling in my chest, which I was happy for because if I were in my human form, it would have been a moan. Before she could comment on my pleasurable growl, I poked out my long tongue and slid it up the side of her face, my eyes rolling back under my closed lids as I tasted her sweetness. I didn't care that she was a vampire and licking her would definitely prove this. I didn't do it because I thought she looked tasty or anything... Don't even consider that.

Alice giggled and tangled her fingers into the fur on the scruff of my neck once more."I must admit, I never saw myself doing this with a werewolf," she said with a bright smile, one of her hands running forward to scratch behind my ear. Oh haha, she thought I was some kind of puppy who would beg and whimper for more because of how good it felt when she touched places I couldn't reach. Not going to happen! I whined a little and sat down, feeling weak in the legs. Damn it, she made it happen. My limbs felt like jelly and I closed my eyes again, leaning into her strokes as she sat up. "You're just like the puppy I've always wanted," she laughed, finally deciding to leave my ear. Could she read minds...? I wasn't pleased when her hand trailed down to my stomach, a much more sensitive spot in this form. I twitched and eyed her warily as she smiled innocently. Before she reached her destination, I wrapped my mouth around her arm. I only held her hard enough to stop the movement, though I knew it took a lot to break through her impervious skin. Her eyebrows shot up and I quickly let go and licked over the place I had bitten, hoping I hadn't scared her. To be honest, I didn't want to stop lapping at my new addiction, but I was discouraged when Alice begun to tremble. However, I relaxed once I saw that it was because of her fighting back laughter. I must have looked stupid, so I stopped what I was doing. Alice then fell back down into the grass with a delighted sigh. I joined her, curling around her when she lifted her head to rest it on my furry stomach.

"I like this," she whispered, tilting her head towards my tail, which started bouncing up and down with glee. Stupid tail, giving my feelings away. "You're so different Bella, from other werewolves I mean. Everything about them usually repels us instantly and murderous hatred takes over like an instinct, but with you... it's the complete opposite." I suppose this was the case with her too, because I certainly was drawn to just about everything she did, not repelled. I nodded a little and pushed my nose into her cheek playfully. She reached up to pat the side of my head and I wanted to laugh at how small her hand was. Being a gigantic werewolf was pretty comical at times.

* * *

The darkening sky warned us of the time and I knew Charlie would be arriving home from work soon. He'd be very suspicious once he saw my Chevy parked in the driveway only to find out I wasn't in the house. Alice seemed to understand this at the same time and she sighed deeply before starting to stand up.

"We should go back and find your clothes. And I know it's a bit late to be saying this, but Bella, you really need to be more fashionable. I've been quiet about it for too long now. As a matter of fact, forget the clothes, go home naked. It would be much more appealing." I snorted and then got up as well. I walked over to her and knocked my head against her back hard enough to make her stumble. "Fine! We'll get your boring clothes," she muttered, breaking out into a run, flashing me a challenging smile as I followed. I caught up to her and it seemed she wanted to race as she sped up to stay a foot in front of me each time I tried to join her side. I laughed, which sounded more like I was choking, and started to sprint. Alice wasn't expecting my sudden burst of speed. I could tell because it took her five seconds to catch up to me. What a slowpoke.

Our race had to end, me being the winner, when I saw my clothes scattered about on the ground. I made sure Alice wasn't looking before I started to force myself to contract. I had to concentrate extremely hard when I was caught between forms. If I didn't do it fast enough then I'd have to feel more than a second of pain throughout the change since I'd be trapped in whatever state I had made it to if I got distracted. But I never lost my focus. It took only two seconds to fully shift into wolf or human. Even though it felt way longer than that.

I stood upright and pulled on my slightly damp clothes. The snow from earlier had made the grass wet so it wasn't exactly smart to leave them on the ground. Alice turned around at the same time as me with a dazzling smile, flashing me with her pearly whites.

"It was nice to officially meet you Bella," Alice said as she extended her arms. Pleading for a hug? Yes!

"Nice meeting you too," I replied and stepped within her reach so she could wrap her arms around me. I gasped a little as the familiar feel of her body pressed to mine aroused the electrifying sensations that had exploded when we first embraced. I didn't think I could ever get used to the wonderful intensity of our contact.

"Does this feel as good to you as it does to me?" she asked, her nose pressing to the crook of my neck and taking in deep breaths. I quivered when her icy fingers touched the bare skin on my waist where my shirt had taken the most damage from the barely restraining tree branches from earlier.

"It feels really good," I murmured, burying my fingers into the silky spikes of her hair, trying not to be as obvious with my needy inhaling. It was bizarre to feel such a powerful bond with a girl you've only known for a week. And a vampire at that! I had no idea how I should have reacted to her, but finding out such a personal secret actually made me want to know more. I wanted to know everything about Alice at this stage.

Alice then declared that she wanted to stay over at my house for a while, so I had to give her a tour of the cramped building once we got there after our sluggish walk back. She was mostly eager about seeing my room and she giggled and hugged me when I showed it to her. I'd visited here as a child and ever since I moved back I hadn't had the chance to redecorate. Though there wasn't anything embarrassing on display, so I was lucky. Alice made herself comfortable on my bed and I sat next to her.

"Carlisle isn't going to be happy," she sighed and I remembered Jessica mentioning Carlisle was the foster father of all the Cullen children. I wondered if he was the one that... "He changed Edward and Esme." She answered my unasked question...weird. Mind reading was still a consideration.

"What about you?" I wondered aloud, not caring if I was being rude as I lay down on my bed. I was always so tired after my changes.

"I was already changed, though I can't remember who had turned me... But when I met up with Jasper, we travelled together to find the Cullens," she explained, smiling slightly as she followed my lead and rested beside me.

"Why?" I was very interested, but also very tired.

"Because of my power," she answered simply, giving me a mischievous smile.

"Please tell me it's not mind reading." Alice laughed then and I couldn't really figure out why, but that didn't stop me from joining in anyway.

"I can see the future actually. Some of us are gifted, Edward's the mind reader and Jasper can feel others emotions," she explained, seeming amused when my eyes widened.

"Oh man, no wonder Edward keeps looking at me so strangely. He must have heard me thinking about-"

"He can't read your mind, Bella." Which was a relief because I was just about to admit I had been thinking about hunting down his sister and doing far from friendly things to her for trying to escape me.

"How come?" I asked as I yawned, the words coming out in a drunken slur.

"Like I've said, you're different... I can't see you in my visions, Edward can't read your mind and Jasper has no idea what you feel. He thinks you're an emotionless brute." She laughed at this and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, that's not true, I feel plenty of emotions."

"Clearly. Anger is certainly a popular one." I poked my tongue out at her as a defence before closing my eyes for a moment. The moment must have lasted longer than I thought it did because Alice's fingers traced over my forehead and I heard her breathing grow unsteady. She stroked my cheek and I loved how relaxed she was making me, but if she kept her gentle caresses up much longer, I really was going to fall asleep. "My dear Bella, please don't tell me you plan to fall asleep without even wishing me a safe trip home." Alice sounded offended, but her actions said differently when she lifted my body off the bed as if I were weightless and then she laid me back down and pulled my blanket over me.

"You could always stay the night, it would make things a lot easier," I suggested, opening my eyes slightly as I grasped her hand in a weak form of persuasion.

"You're so lazy. How can you trust me not to try anything while you sleep? Your human father may be a nice midnight snack you know," she said playfully, climbing back onto my bed anyway.

"Alice, it's not normal that I trust you so much, but I've come to accept that I'm not normal. So understand...that I completely trust you in my house..." Forming sentences was becoming more difficult as the temptation of sleep clouded my already foggy mind with promises of a wonderful slumber.

"Such a sweet friend I have," Alice sighed as she softly touched my cheek again and with a few more strokes, I had fallen asleep with a vampire in my bed.

* * *

~ Alice ~

I cuddled into Bella's inviting body for a moment longer, not ever wanting to leave her soothing heat. But I had to, knowing my overprotective brother Emmett, he'd be charging over here looking to spill some, unknown to him, werewolf blood if I didn't return home within the next twenty minutes. No one, not even Emmett, was allowed to harm Bella. Decades of having only my family as my friends was fine, but it could get a little suffocating. So when Bella came along without any fear or resilience over other supernaturals, I knew she was going to be a part of my life. Not to mention she wasn't easily broken. She proved that when I first hugged her. Any human would have been knocked through her Chevy with numerous broken bones, possibly crippled for life.

With no visions guiding me, I felt blind around her, but not knowing what would happen between us if I took the dive and became her friend excited me. And I dived in deeper than I expected to, never planning to resurface.

I sucked in one last breath, loving the blend of wild flowers mixed with an earthy tang. It wasn't a smart thing to do because I didn't want to move again. I felt like a drug addict taking shot after shot just to feel that buzz intensify until you could feel the toxic blitzing through every vein in your body. The best part was that Bella wasn't illegal and it had no side effect besides pure bliss. Having an overdose of her would be fantastic. I'd be taken so high that it would be the closest I'd ever get my earthbound soul to heaven.

"Alice," Bella mumbled and I glanced down to see her still sleeping and trying to wind her arms around my waist. I couldn't oblige and quickly gripped her strong hands, pushing them away, no matter how much I wanted to let them have their way. But sinking into the comfort of Bella's arms would just have to wait, even though that space underneath her quilt looked like it would be a perfect fit for me. I stopped the flow of thoughts revolving around being wrapped snugly together under the same blanket, tangled in Bella's hold, and backed away from her.

"I'll be back in the morning, I promise," I whispered, patting her hand before it reached for me and stole the last of my willpower. If that were to happen, I'd weakly but happily give in and fall into the cacoon of security she offered, oblivious to the pursuit of Emmett. Making my way over to her window, I opened it as quietly as possible and began to climb out.

"Alice," she whimpered and I was so close to breaking that I pushed away from the window before I could rethink my actions and fell back. While still in mid air, I quickly flipped around and landed in a tight crouch, noiseless. Before Bella's sleep talk lured me back, I started to run, my speed so strikingly fast that any human wouldn't even see the blur I had become. The ripple of wind would be the only sign of my passing by. I flew down streets, manoeuvring cars and anything else occupying my path with ease.

When my feet stopped their movement, bringing me to a halt, I stared at the house in front of me. It was huge. Windows replacing walls revealed the empty rooms within and I cautiously made my way towards the front door. When my fingers grazed the unwelcoming doorknob, it tore from my grasp as the door itself was flung open, presenting me with a very unimpressed stepfather.

"Hey Carlisle," I greeted, a nervous edge evident in my tone.

"Not even a phone call Alice," he sighed, stepping aside so I could see the rest of my family watching me worriedly. "All Esme and I get are four distressed children, concerned for their sisters safety."

"You know I love a good guilt trip Carlisle, but I'm perfectly fine, I was just visiting a friend," I answered, hoping that the subject would be dropped, which was unfeasible.

"A friend who isn't human," Emmett added, but his lightly angered voice was like complete joy compared to the deep growl Edward emitted.

"A friend who's a werewolf!" Edward yelled, his teeth bared at me as if I were the offense. He had read my mind and I knew he would spill the news for me, which made it a tad easier.

"Alice!" Esme scolded, coming up to me. "You were out with a werewolf?"

"There's nothing wrong with her Esme, I swear. She's really nice," I defended.

"A werewolf, Alice..." Esme seemed unwilling to share my outlook on Bella, but her reaction wasn't overly judgemental and I appreciated it.

"It's too much of a risk, Alice," Edward said coldly, still looking ready to attack me.

"I'm her friend. She's different," I stated, making it clear in my tone that I wasn't going to be deterred.

"Yes, Alice, she's even more dangerous than a normal werewolf. I can't read her thoughts, you can't see her in your visions and Jasper can't read her emotions. None of us know what she's planning to do!" Edward snapped.

"She's not planning anything!" I objected, outraged that Edward would believe Bella was plotting against us. Innocent Bella... "She didn't even know we were vampires until I showed her today!"

"She knows?" Esme asked, sending Carlisle a worried look and I glared at Edward. He wanted me to spill out what I had done. Stupid!

"Alice, this can't be safe..." Carlisle said, resting a hand on my shoulder to take my attention away from Edward, who I was feeling very violent against. But looking at Carlisle and seeing that he truly cared about my wellbeing along with the family's made me ease up on thinking about destroying Edward.

"Please Carlisle, I care about her, werewolf or not," I whimpered sadly, lowering my head, eyes burning with tears that couldn't fall. Carlisle's hand tightened on my shoulder and I glanced up to see a kind smile on his face, which Esme mirrored. I grinned; knowing my ploy to soften them up with almost tears would work. I leapt at Esme and she caught me in a motherly hug. At times like these, I really wished she was my real mother. Emmett's hand found my hair and he tussled it as a silent acceptance. Rosalie didn't say anything and that meant she didn't care so long as it didn't affect her. "Thanks," I muttered into Esme's shoulder and I heard the sound of departing footsteps around me.

"Just be careful, Alice," Carlisle said. I nodded and left Esme's arms to go up to my room, where I would plan out endless scenarios involving the things Bella and I could get up to during school tomorrow. Well, technically today since it's 1:30 in the morning. I chose to ignore Edward, who remained stiff in his position, glaring at the place I had been standing.

* * *

**I had planned on putting Alice's POV into a separate chapter, but it follows straight from the scene beforehand and well... the chapter would be short without it. **


	4. The Morning After

**Yay! One more exam to go and then I'm freeeeee! Well, until I get the results for each exam and see failure on all of them, resulting in my lifetime grounding and by grounding I mean a soft scolding and nothing more.**

* * *

"Rise and shine," called a wonderfully soft voice that lulled me deeper into the dreariness of sleep even though the voice's intentions were to do the reverse. "Wake up, Bella," the voice said a bit more firmly this time and I growled my objection. "Bad girl! Don't you growl at me like that!" I opened my eyes and rolled over to face Alice, who sat on my windowsill, looking as breathtaking as ever.

"Sorry, was I supposed to fetch the newspaper this morning?" I asked, sitting up tiredly, rubbing sleep from one of my eyes. Alice erupted into giggles and I raised an eyebrow at her outburst, not seeing the humour in my weak joke. Not that I was complaining, it was a good excuse to hear her peace inducing laughter.

"Somebody has a major case of bed hair," she sung, making it clear that that somebody was me. I grumbled about how perfect vampires should learn to keep their mouths shut and she just filled my room with more music. I hastily raked my fingers through my hair and ripped through the knots. Alice gasped and rushed over to me, grabbing my hand. "Bella, don't treat such beautiful hair like that! I'm amazed it's still there with the way you were just tearing at it." I glanced at the hands restraining my wrists and couldn't stop myself soon enough as I pressed my cheek against the top of her hand. I closed my eyes as memories of how I had fallen asleep to the cold touches she bestowed upon on my face came flooding back. She released my wrists and I made a small sound of protest as her cold hand moved away from my face. But then I was being smothered by her breasts as her arms wrapped around my head. Wow, that was very sudden. In an awesome way. I shivered and embraced her hips.

"What a nice thing to start my day with," I said softly, sitting up straighter so my head rested underneath her chin, no longer between the perfect mounds of temptation. I didn't want any thoughts that drifted too far away from friendship to enter my deceitful mind.

"I agree. Now you go and have a shower and I'll make breakfast and then you'll let me deal with your hair," Alice instructed. Well, this sure was an improvement from waking up without a clue as to what day and time it was.

"Make me breakfast? Alice don't you...? I mean... You..." Oh no! I couldn't speak in full sentences anymore!

"I drink blood, but not human blood," she clarified.

"Oh... How's that working out for you?" What a smart question. Maybe next I should ask her how to tie my shoe. Alice laughed and wove her fingers into my hair, much more gently than I was used to.

"I'm a very proud vegetarian," she declared, her chest vibrating with laughter against me. I slouched into her further and smiled to myself as I thought about how my pillow could be in danger with being replaced by Alice."Doesn't it bother you?" She asked, her hand stilling in its caress.

"Does what bother me?" I asked, not really remembering what our previous chat was about. Pillows, right?

"Having a friend who drinks nothing but animal blood." She sounded impatient. Haha, that's kind of cute.

"Not at all. Becoming a werewolf can really make you an open-minded person. Besides, people eat animals so I don't see why drinking their blood is all that different," I said, not really concerned about what Alice lived off. It kept her alive, to a certain extent anyway, and functional and that was all that mattered.

"It_ is _different, Bella. It's not an everyday thing to drink grizzly bear blood or mountain lion-" I was sick of hearing her attempts to drive me away before I fell into a friendship too deeply, so I flung myself back onto my bed while she was in the middle of talking, Alice coming down with me in surprise. "Bella!" she hissed as I rolled over so I was on top of her.

"It was an accident?" I tried for an excuse. Alice beamed, showing no signs of discomfort as I straddled her, and flicked me in the nose. I snapped at her retreating finger, satisfied with the smirk that she displayed in response to my pretend attack. "I don't care what kind of blood you drink, Alice. Telling me a gross story isn't going to get rid of me. You're going to have to try a lot harder if you're having second thoughts." I was still tired so I wasn't really prepared for when Alice elbowed my arms out from under me, causing me to fall on top of her, resulting in a spectacular clash as no space between us was left unfilled. She was like snow, melting under me until we were a perfect fit.

"I'm not having any second thoughts at all. I'm just giving you the chance to escape if you feel the need to," she claimed, seeming unfazed by my entire weight resting on her.

"Sure, that's what you say, but I'm certain I'm making myself very clear about liking you. So I don't know what led you to believe that I don't want to be your friend." I felt Alice's shoulders shift in a shrug and I knew I had to put a stop to her doubts. "You know, moving to Forks was the best idea I've ever had," I admitted, turning my head until my nose grazed Alice's cheek. I gulped back the need to stick my tongue out to taste her. It's meaning would be much different in my human form and the animal side of me whimpered in defeat as I cracked the whip of my humanity to settle its pleas.

"Yeah? What exactly led to that idea?" she asked and my lungs clenched shut, unable to function. This was it. I finally had someone to tell my story to who wouldn't decide to call the mental institution once I had explained. Alice could relate as a fellow reject to civilization, who also kept secrets among her kind.

"Well, it was a huge mishap..." I began, not sure whether going back in time to a few weeks ago was such a good idea.

"What was it?" Alice's curiosity is what pushed me onwards and I forced the memories to the surface of my mind, hoping that I could word them properly.

"After...After I'd been bitten by a werewolf, which I thought was a wild dog at the time, I decided the bite wasn't deep enough to worry about. So I went about everything as I normally did and went to school the next day." Which was possibly the dumbest thing I've done in my life... so far. "Everything was going fine at first, well, as fine as a social reject like me could have it. But there were a lot of rumours about me at the time, which meant I wasn't popular among many people. Apparently, having a bandage around my wrist meant that I had been cutting myself." How did someone even come with that theory? Just because I wasn't outgoing and talkative didn't mean I was depressed or angry. "Some girl after school kept bothering me about it..." I drifted off into the recollection unwillingly, but Alice's comforting fingers tracing over my back urged me to continue. "I was really annoyed at the time and I just lost it when she called me a filthy emo..."

"You changed right in front of her," Alice finished, her voice thick with sorrow and I had no courage to meet her eyes. Instead, I manoeuvred off of her to simply lay beside her small frame.

"Yes, then I attacked her. I almost killed her," I whispered quietly, resting my head on my now folded arms.

"You said almost, which means you didn't." Knowing that Alice was trying to make me feel less like a sack of crap really helped with my willingness to proceed with my dysfunctional story.

"I ran away before I did and I didn't know what to do. She was surely going to tell people and that terrified me. Not to mention I had just turned into a giant wolf. I had no idea where to go or anything. I only ever wanted to fit in and after knowing what I was, I didn't have a chance. I hid myself in the first forest I could find for a couple of days, figuring out how to change back into a human. Once I did though, I was so tired that I passed out and when I woke up, I tried to change into a wolf again because well, I was naked. I didn't want someone finding me like that. But while I was unconscious after another practice change, the police had found me, naked and alone." I paused at this, feeling thrown off as I remembered my humiliation once they'd found me in such a vulnerable, and so freaking naked, state. "I sure as hell wasn't going to tell them the truth, so I just pretended I had no memory of how I wound up in the middle of the forest. I knew I couldn't go to the doctors either, so as soon as I got home, I told mom I had to leave."

"So you moved here to have a fresh start?" I nodded and felt the bed shift. Alice's arm slung across my back and she grabbed my waist, turning me on my side so we could be pressed together again in a way that made me tingle as much as I usually did when we made contact. "Bella, I'm so sorry you had to go through that," she whispered with a shaky voice and I drew back a little to see her eyes blinking rapidly, but there were no tears.

"I got to meet you, Alice. That makes it all worthwhile," I said with a smile and Alice leant forward, her lips touching my cheek softly. I felt hotter and Alice instantly pressed me into her again with a gasp. I let out a breath at the sudden move and wondered why Alice reacted like this when I blushed. I assumed, and really hoped, that she enjoyed my unordinary heat increase.

"You're so sweet," she said breathlessly and my eyes widened when I felt her icy hand slip up the back of my shirt to touch my bare skin. God, she was freezing! Shivers followed the rhythm of her hand up and down my spine, like the continued vibration of a xylophone after being struck repeatedly. I bit my lip to stop the moan from escaping my throat and focused on where my face was buried, which was in her neck.

"It comes naturally," I joked, staring at skin that was even more sweet. I bit my tongue this time, trying to stop it from breaking through my lips to have a taste of the off limits candy. This craving was starting to slip from my control so quickly. "But anyway," I added, distracting myself, "I don't really like thinking about my past; I want to know more about you."

"Sorry, Bella, it'll have to wait. We're going to be late for school, so I suggest having a shower right now." I hugged her tighter and shook my head with defiance. "I'll tell you whatever you want later, Bella. Now go shower," she ordered, but made no move to leave my arms. What a hypocrite! She tells me to go away when clearly she doesn't want me to. Well, I'll get what I want one way or the other...

"You'll really tell me whatever I want?"

"Yes, of course. If I get to know everything about you, it's only fair that I return the favour." I sat up with her hand in mine and pulled her out of my room still holding her hand until we departed at the stairs. Charlie must have gone to work early; I couldn't smell his musky scent very much. Not that I could anyway with Alice's amazing aroma drifting everywhere. It was mortifying to admit, but I could honestly just sit down and breathe her in for hours on end. What made it worse was that I had planned on doing just that while lying in bed with her previously.

I stepped into the bathroom and shed my clothes, hoping to shed thoughts of Alice with them. I hopped into the shower, starting the hot water without the cold. It felt nice on my skin, warming my body with liquid flames.

When I had washed my hair and scrubbed a few layers of soap over my body, I turned off the hot water and stepped out of the shower, the steam cascading around me even when I exited the bathroom with a towel hiding my pathetic excuse for a body. It was so plain, even with the added muscles given as a result of becoming a werewolf, I still looked weak. Of course, one touch and a human would flinch away and in that second I could probably smash my fist through their ribcage, rip out their heart, and show them its last beat.

My arms were thin and so was basically everything else about me. I didn't have beautifully sculpted curves like my marvellous friend downstairs, just a tiny dip of a waist that wasn't very appealing or special. I was somewhat tall and the one thing I hated more than my average face was my hair. It was difficult to manage at times and at one point, I had considered cutting it off so it would have been as short as Alice's. But now that Alice seemed oddly interested in playing with my hair, I was actually glad it was long and easily knotted. It meant she'd take longer in her futile attempt to fix it, meaning I could spend a nice amount of time with Alice's delicate fingers buried in my impossible locks.

I stopped the threat of a daydream and focused on Alice's soft humming down stairs as she prepared my breakfast. I could smell the bacon and eggs from here and my mouth was practically watering as I jumped down half of the staircase to get to the kitchen. I knew they were almost ready and inhaled deeply, marvelling in the mixture of food and Alice's scent. I had forgotten to eat dinner last night, so I was starving. I was only a few steps away from my target, but I stopped as Alice turned around to face me.

"Good timing, B-" Alice froze in the middle of her words when her eyes fell upon my towel clad self. She began to scan up and down my body, making me feel really awkward. I cleared my throat nervously, feeling completely stupid for coming down stairs in this state. My immense hunger forgotten, I glanced at my bare feet, not knowing where else to look.

"Alice... I know it's not the most presentable sight, but why are you looking at me like that?" I asked quietly.

"I'm sorry, Bella, you just have a really nice figure, very presentable actually," she replied and I glanced up to see her eyes roaming my body once more. This is was very nerve racking, I had no clue how I was supposed to react. "It simply makes me even more eager to get you a new wardrobe which will show that body of yours off!" I winced at the idea of having my skin exposed unnecessarily.

"No thanks," I muttered, my stomach rumbling, wanting attention. Alice giggled and reached out, placing her hand over my covered stomach and rubbed a little.

"You need to learn some manners," she said with a wide smile, displaying her row of perfect white teeth. It wasn't hard for my eyes to be drawn to the lush pale red barrier around her teeth. Her lips. The straining feeling of hunger in my belly mingled with a tense desire that burned my gut like an internal fire. Alice's hand left my stomach and her index finger poked my nose. "So do you. My eyes are up here." I looked up, my cheeks pulsing with blood as I blushed. I saw Alice shake a little and her gaze took the familiar route down my body again.

"I could say the same for you!" I gestured upwards with my finger and Alice gave me a sheepish look before turning back to my breakfast. It had been sitting there for a while and I hoped it wouldn't be cold. I sat down at the dining table, knife and fork ready.

"Breakfast is served," Alice announced as she gave me the plate towering with eggs and a huge stack of bacon. I was side tracked for a second when her lips gently grazed my cheek, the rising hunger easing as a soft warmth along with the flutter of butterflies filled the emptiness in my tummy.

"Thanks a lot, Alice. You're the best," I said shyly, lightly grasping her face and pulling it back down to plant a kiss of my own on her smooth cheek. I was very tempted to turn her face so I could try to taste the lips that had seemed to plague my mind just minutes ago, but I knew such thoughts were prohibited in a friendship, so I knocked them back and rebuilt my mental blockade.

"You're welcome, Bella," she replied and as she smiled, I felt that this was the first time I was actually seeing her, as if I was blind this entire time. My heart drummed so fast in my chest that it was almost just a constant hum reverberating against my ribcage. Heat was flowing like a stream of molten rock through my veins and surging currents tingled under my skin like pins and needles. The attraction I had for the gorgeous being I had grabbed onto expanded in size, stretching out like a never-ending elastic.

I stood on gelatine legs and twisted my arms around Alice's body, not caring that my towel had loosened and my naked front was partially revealed before I drew Alice against me. The newly formed feelings clung in place and I never wanted to let go as the warmth encircled my heart possessively. One of Alice's arms unfolded from around my waist and she dug her hand in between us to rest it on my chest, where my heart was hammering. She stroked my skin, as if trying to ease my heart into a slower, more comfortable, rhythm. The gesture felt loving and compassionate, despite the placement of her hand. I sighed with content, the consuming heat inside of me relaxing every body part and I started to sway our joined bodies to the tempo my heart had reduced to. And then it happened, shattering everything into tiny pieces of sharp devastation. My stomach had rumbled loudly, the hunger devouring the imaginary record we'd been rocking to.

"Bella, I think you're breakfast is going to need heating up." I nodded and let go of Alice regrettably, who quickly snatched the corners of my towel and knotted them together. I smiled my thanks and spun around. I was such an idiot! She slaved over a hot stove and made me breakfast and I just let it go cold! I silently criticised myself some more and informed her that I was going to get dressed.

* * *

I was in the process of brushing my hair when Alice appeared at the bottom of the stairs, prying the brush from my hand. She guided me back into the kitchen and sat me down in front of my steaming plate of bacon and eggs. This time, instead of dwelling on my feelings for the girl now brushing my hair, I shovelled down my breakfast, hoping the food would demolish the feelings that had arisen previously. I needed to keep a level head. Alice and I were friends, but the attraction I had for her was so controlling that it scared me. I felt powerless when it had taken over me, like there was nothing able to stop or suppress it.

"So, you never eat?" I asked in between a mouth full's of bacon.

"No," she replied, running her fingers through my hair, pulling it back. She must want to put it up in a ponytail, which was convenient because my hair sometimes gets in my food and I almost end up eating it. Gross.

"That's strange."

"Says the girl who's inhaling her food." I tried not to laugh since my mouth was full. After swallowing, I paused in my indulgement.

"You didn't let me finish! I was going to say that it's strange that you can cook so wonderfully if you've never had to cook for yourself. Can vampires just naturally do everything right, or is it just you?" I asked, starting to eat again.

"It's just me." Alice laughed, patting my head when she was done with my hair. She walked around the table and sat across from me, examining my face, which was probably covered in food. I wiped my mouth quickly and stopped cleaning my plate, waiting for her to explain the purpose of my face scan. "Your hair looks good up."

"Uh, thanks?" She smiled and the fluttering in my stomach returned, my attempts at suffocating it with food failing. I finished off the remaining scraps of my yummy breakfast and placed my plate in the sink to later be washed. I planned to go and brush my teeth before I left with Alice for school, but the chill overtaking my hand pushed the thought aside as I glanced down to see the elegant limbs that were Alice's fingers wrapped around mine.

"When you're ready to leave, meet me out the front. I have a surprise," she informed, eyes shining with a mystery I instantly wanted to unlock. She freed my hand and nodded at the stairs, which I ascended in a flash, enthusiasm fuelling my movements.

* * *

**Well now you have a bit of insight on Bella's turning. I hope it seemed okay. I mean, I didn't even want to talk about it but I know it's something that can't be skipped. So yeah, Bella got turned into a werewolf and was found in a forest naked all in one week! What a life! :P I actually had a moment in the sun with this chapter. The whole hugging scene in the kitchen, that was my writing at its best. Why can't it always be like that? **

**Reviews will make me happy. **


	5. Sitting With The Unknown

**Am I late? Well, if I am, I don't care. Why should I apologise for being a little slow with the FREE entertainment I'm giving you? Short answer- I shouldn't.**

* * *

Once my teeth were scrubbed and the bacon smell on my breath was gone, I slung my bag over my shoulder and made my way outside. And I almost dropped my bag as my shoulders fell limb along with my jaw. The most spectacular shade of yellow welcomed me, belonging to the most glamorous Porsche I had ever seen. It brightened up everything in its spatial dimension and the most glorious addition to the classy Porsche that was parked outside of _my_ house was leaning against it with a prideful beam on her face.

"Th-This is your car?" I asked, walking towards the expensive vehicle unsteadily.

"Forever and always," Alice answered, stroking the car's hood as if it were made of the finest porcelain.

"It's beautiful," I uttered, fighting back the part of me which wanted to add "just like its owner".

"That's very kind of you, Bella. My car appreciates the compliment." I snickered and climbed into the passenger's side, instantly sinking into the comfortable leather of the seats. This was nothing like how my Chevy felt. My eyes widened and flew to my Chevy parked in my driveway then.

"Alice, if my dad comes home-"

"Relax Bella! I took the liberty of writing a note for your dad," Alice explained as she slipped in next to me.

"You're too good to me," I sighed, reaching over to hold her hand. Her thanks to my compliment was a kiss to my knuckles, which made me shudder and I tried to extinguish the fire that begun burning throughout me. Fire in which planned to consume my weak resistance and make me do something I'd surely regret. "Hey, Alice," I started, taking my mind away from the uncanny impulses. Which was stupid because I didn't know what to say!

"Yes?" For a reason that was beyond me, she pressed another kiss to my hand and I had the same problem from earlier except it was intensified by what felt like a thousand times. I made a new rule in my head that I needed to keep my hands to myself. I eased out of her soft touch and she seemed unfazed by the departure as she started the car. It came to life with a smooth hum, the complete opposite of my bellowing truck.

"About last week..." I started to say, having no idea about what events occurred last week at all. Luckily, the memories of Alice's absence replayed. The days where I believed she was permanently gone rising above all other thoughts. Saved! "Where were you?"

"Searching," she replied, making a smooth U-turn, which was followed by a hasty acceleration that sent us shooting down the gritty road.

"Searching? For what?" I asked, not bothering to pester her about the speed limit, which she exceeded 20 kilometres ago.

"You."

"Me? I was at school the whole time," I said, giving her a puzzled look. Alice laughed and glanced at me.

"Not physically, silly. I was searching the future. I needed to know whether or not it was safe to introduce you into my life completely," she explained.

"It took you almost a week to do that?"

"I was thrown off balance, Bella. I'm not used to being unable to see something I want to. No matter how deep I went or how hard I tried, everything about you was masked in blackness. When Edward told me he couldn't read your mind during Biology when you sat next to him and Jasper focused on you and felt nothing, I knew you were special."

"Thanks, being special is my... specialty," I joked drolly, but Alice gave a soft laugh at my pathetic attempt at a joke anyway. "So if you didn't see me in the future, what made you be my friend anyway?"

"I found it too hard not to like you! I haven't had a new friend in decades who wasn't a vampire and when someone as amazing as you turned up, I just... I couldn't help myself," she admitted, briefly meeting my gaze with an enchanting smile on her face.

"I'm glad," I muttered, fighting back the need to reach over for her hand again. If those silky cold lips touched my skin one more time, I was going to lose it. But, as if Fate was testing me in the most sadistic way possible, Alice leant over and kissed my cheek. Oxygen was sucked into my lungs profoundly, as if I had just resurfaced from water after being down under for too long. This, however, didn't help me in the slightest because I could actually _taste_ Alice in the air. "Wait, did you say decades?" I asked in a desperate attempt to take my focus away from the tingling reactions I had whenever Alice touched me. "How old are you?"

"About one hundred and four years old," she replied, unaware of my stiff posture.

"Well, I certainly feel like a child now," I said, slight relief overtaking as my nerves settled down and the atmosphere stopped strangling me.

"You _are_ just a few weeks old as a werewolf technically, but it just makes you all the more precious to me," she said sincerely. This couldn't happen again. "My little puppy," she added, a sly smile in place. _Her _puppy... I fought off the joy that wanted to take command, knowing this was no time for me to become a puddle of mushy affection.

"A new nickname for me, huh?" I asked with a grin.

"Maybe."

"Woof." Okay, I was definitely not planning to say that! I thought I couldn't get much more pathetic, but then Alice started patting my head and when she moved down to stroke my cheek, I did my second act of humiliating idiocy and leant into her hand. "And here's the only problem with your gorgeous Porsche." When will my mouth ever shut?

"What?" she asked amusedly.

"I can't slide over and cuddle up to you," I said, motioning to the gearshift and centre console separating our seats. My mouth was treacherous! Surely admitting such a thing was beyond being friendly and what's more, I was supposed to be keeping my hands off her!

"You're right, that is a problem." Alice's hand made a getaway and I tried to be thankful, but I just wanted her to touch me so badly that I reached out and held her hand. "How cute," she commented, giving my fingers a squeeze.

"I'm not cute," I growled, aiming a glare out the window. Alice's melodic laughter proved that she disagreed. I sighed and slumped back into the leather seat, thinking back to this morning. Such a big breakfast... "I have to replace most of the food I eat so Charlie doesn't get suspicious and since I don't have a job, dipping into my savings isn't fun at all." I'm a master subject changer if you didn't already know.

"So you're saying you want a job?" Alice inquired.

"Yeah, I should go look for one soon." Damn me and my appetite!

"Not today," she said and I sent her a confused glance. "I want you to come and officially meet my family."

"What? Are you sure? Are they okay with that?" I asked with a little fright. After Alice had snuck off with me to reveal their secret, I wasn't certain if they really wanted to meet me and if they did, their intentions should be anything but friendly.

"Relax; they'll love you as much as I do. It'll be easier to go through with if you sit with us at lunch." She sent me a devious grin. "I'll even hold your hand the whole time if it makes you feel better," she teased. That's where I drew the line and I snatched my hand away and crossed my arms over my chest, fuming about how I was so hopelessly apparent with my fondness of touching her. "I'm only kidding," she assured, but didn't take my hand back because we were now in the school parking lot with an infinite amount of eyes on us. I hadn't even noticed our arrival. Alice stepped out of her Porsche boldly and I followed more timidly, shutting the door and not making eye contact with the many people watching us, the number only growing when they saw me get out of Alice's fancy car.

"This is awkward," I whispered to Alice as she joined me and looped her arm around mine.

"They're just all jealous because I got to your best friend position before any of them," she joked, mimicking me as I began to laugh quietly.

"That must be it. Could even be the other way around."

"It's their loss and our gain either way." I nodded and gave a short wave to Jessica when her gaze lifted from the arm Alice had captured with her own. She waved back with a half smile and I wondered if she'd be brave enough to hang around me while Alice was with me. Somehow, I didn't think I was going to be hearing much of Jessica's gossip anymore.

"Alice, I know there are a bunch of reasons as to why you guys don't make contact with humans, but what's the most important one?" I asked quietly, sneaking peeks at the humans who looked at us as if we were circus runaways.

"Exposure... They can never find out what we are," Alice answered, her volume matching mine.

"You could easily kill anyone who finds out, not that I'm saying you should kill people, but what exactly would happen if they did find out about you?" I questioned, her answers only making me more curious each time.

"I take it that you haven't heard of the Volturi," she said. She checked my face for recognition, but I simply shook my head in a silent no. "They're a huge group of vampires that live in Volterra and they deal with any vampire who puts us at risk of being found out," she explained.

"Right... Well, no one will find out, you all seem to be very tame," I assured, no longer interested in knowing about the Volturi.

"You make it sound like we're house pets," Alice noted with a laugh.

"You're just upset because a puppy moved into the school run by kittens," I said, trying to uphold a stern facade to match my serious tone. Alice took one look at me and filled the hallway we travelled down with her harmonious laugh.

"It's going to be such a shame when you grow up and start chasing us up trees." I joined Alice in her contagious laughter and felt less like an animal being observed at the zoo and more like an incredibly lucky girl surrounded by unimportant humans watching out of envy.

* * *

I was nervous by the time the lunch bell signalled my demise. Not even the cold of Alice's hand wrapped around mine could ease every ounce of tension building up inside of me like an eternal game of Tetris. Alice could only remove the completed rows while the rows with missing pieces remained, gathering higher to form my inner destruction.

We passed by the spot where I usually sat and most of the tables occupants followed our movement across to the Cullens terrain. I kept my gaze fixated on my tray of food, not willing to meet the glares of Alice's siblings.

"Bella's going to be sitting with us today!" Alice announced cheerily, patting the extra seat next to her that I hadn't noticed when I glimpsed at the Cullen table in the past. I sat down and glanced around at the faces, somewhat relieved when the deadly glares I'd been expecting weren't on every one of the faces. Edward and Rosalie were the exception.

"Well it's about time Alice, we thought you were just going to hide Bella away forever," Emmett said, a small smile in place.

"I couldn't hide her even if I wanted to. Unfortunately, she's not as easy to control as humans are," Alice replied with a smirk aimed at me. I rolled my eyes and pushed her gently, but hard enough to make her move. Something about being able to move Alice intrigued the others and they watched my hand, which I quickly removed from Alice's shoulder. "See what I mean? Resorting to violence so instantaneously like a feral animal." A few chuckles erupted from around the table, but Emmett gave a rather loud laugh. Even though they were laughing at me, something in the atmosphere seemed to relax me and I felt better about being there.

"Maybe if you looked after me properly, I wouldn't be so angry all the time. Is six meals a day really too much to ask for?" I whined, hoping my attempt at looking innocent worked. The chuckles and Emmett's outburst of laughter filled my ears once more and Alice's joined in this time.

"That's very negligent of you Alice," Jasper said, playing along with our little game. Alice fought back a grin and poked me in the stomach.

"She needs to lose some weight," she declared, her other fingers joined her index on my stomach and she gave a small rub and I felt the butterflies going into a frenzy, reacting to her touch and making my heart race. I knew moving my chair over to sit closer to Alice would be an odd display, so I tried to ignore the rise in heat within me and my body's demands to move nearer.

"Bone must be the new look. When did skin get dropped?" Emmett asked, scanning over my thin arms, which weren't covered by a jacket. I never needed one, but fitting in was my top priority when I first came to this school so I wore one because everyone else was. It was still winter, but no one seemed to bother noticing my lack of clothing. They were more enthralled by the vampire I now always had in my grasp at any given moment.

"Bone? No way, it's all muscle," I said jokingly, lifting my arm and flexing it slightly. The muscle of my bicep bulged a little and I must admit, their surprised looks pleased me a lot more than they should have. Thankfully, Alice's hand left my stomach and my insides became less fanatic. Though she only took her hand away so she could feel my arm, which didn't help with the parading flutters in my gut one bit.

"Impressive," she breathed as she squeezed the firm skin of my bicep. "But you should put that away before Emmett tries to show off his."

"What?" Emmett gave a disproving look, but it was clear that Alice had predicted his plans correctly.

"It's okay, no one's muscles are hotter than yours Em," Rosalie assured. It was the first time I had heard her talk in my presence. That had to be a good sign...right?

"In terms of males' maybe," I whispered, even though I knew they would all hear it perfectly. Emmett looked a little hurt, but still had a smirk on his face. I sort of expected Rosalie to be mad at me for making fun of her boyfriend, but she actually looked amused. Another good sign. Even Edward had a twitch of a smile. Alice was now holding my hand underneath the table, keeping true to her earlier words. I was feeling less out of place.

"Bella will also be coming over after school," Alice suddenly said and I snapped my head in her direction. While lost in my jolly banter with her siblings, I had completely forgotten I was supposed to 'meet the parents' later on today.

"Great! If you stay over long enough, we could play murder in the dark. Having night vision just means you have to find an even more difficult hiding spot," Emmett said excitedly. I laughed at this. If they were like other vampires, 'murder in the dark' would have been very stereotypical.

"It's not really hiding since we have to be on the move to stay away from you," Jasper pointed out.

"So it's more like tag?" I asked and Emmett gave a swift nod, his grin widening, flashing me with teeth almost as perfect as Alice's. Emmett begun to explain the rules, but he stopped and his gaze focused on Alice. I turned my head to see her scowling and I was about to ask what was wrong when she gave me a stern look, which looked more adorable than anything, and tapped my tray of food which had seemed to vanish from my senses when I was talking with Emmett. I smiled shyly before beginning to eat. I didn't mind Alice watching me, but Edward's lingering eyes made me a bit uncomfortable, so I tried to take decent bites of my cold hotdog.

Lunch ended shortly after I finished my food and as I stood up, I became the centre of unwanted attention.

"We'll talk more when you come over!" Emmett said happily as he grabbed my tray along with Rosalie's, who gave a nonchalant nod, mimicked by Edward.

"Earplugs may be required," Jasper said with a smile before he left for his own class. Alice remained by my side and I watched the Cullens majestically disappear one by one.

"You were right Alice, I feel better about meeting your parents now," I admitted and Alice flashed a grin that could almost classify as cocky.

"Of course I was right. I always am," she replied, pride being displayed without shame as she led me to class, tugging on my hand, which still remained in hers.

* * *

**Soooo, how'd you like the car scene? I hear "it was shit" in the silence. **

**Review. **


	6. I'll Bunk In Your Bed

**I stayed up late (it's a school night, btw) proof-reading this chapter because I just wanted to get it up ASAP as a thanks to you all for giving me over one hundred reviews! Thank you all SO much! Knowing that so many people favourited, alerted AND reviewed makes me very happy. I love to write, but seeing that you guys actually like my fic just makes it all worthwhile. I love you! **

* * *

"Carlisle, Esme, this is Bella," Alice introduced, stepping aside with her hands raised as if she were showing off a new car. I greeted them in a shy whisper and when Alice's beautiful foster mother pranced right up and hugged me, I felt my voice disappear entirely.

"It's so nice to meet you!" she said, her voice gentle and smooth, like silk.

"Now I understand," Carlisle muttered, shaking my hand once Esme backed away with what looked like a gleeful smile.

"Huh?" Oh yeah, I'm so freaking polite.

"Your scent, it's quite unique, Bella," Carlisle explained, freeing my hand without even a flinch at my excessive temperature. "Like a new species of animal..." He observed me attentively and I felt my gut clench with anxiety. This wasn't much of a boost for my self-esteem. I mean, differentiating from human society was one thing, but being weird to a vampire? That's just peachy. Rottenly so.

"I like it," Alice interjected softly, leaning towards me and inhaling. I would have enjoyed the fact that I smelt good to Alice, but having her give proof to her words in front of her foster parents was really embarrassing. Where was the random save when I needed it? "Come on! I'll show you my room!" There it is! Such good scheduling too, because now I didn't have time to make an idiot of myself in front of Carlisle and Esme.

Alice snatched my hand and I gave a little wave to Carlisle and Esme before I was pulled up a set of stairs, which I almost tripped up. Though Alice's grip on my hand was unbreakable, so she'd either topple down with me or I'd fall on her. Both sounded like they'd end with humiliating, yet pleasurable, positions.

Alice pulled me past a few doors, which I assumed to be bedrooms belonging to her other family members, and stopped in front of the only white door with a fancy looking silver 'A' nailed to it. How...expected.

"Wait until you see my bed! I just got it!" Alice exclaimed, her hand on the doorknob.

"What happened to your previous one?" She paused in her actions and gave me a 'you should know this' look. I blinked and waited for her to take the hint that I had no idea as to what I was supposed to know.

"Silly puppy," she sighed, lifting her hand to pat my head, as if she was trying to wake my sleeping brain up. Not funny. "There was never a 'previous' one," she clarified with a slight roll of her eyes. How was I supposed to know that? Growing up in a world of movies featuring vampires sleeping in coffins didn't exactly give justice to my assumptions. And I wasn't going to even bother with rejecting her new pet name for me.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Didn't need one. Vampires don't sleep." Alice decided to end the conversation there and open her door, even though I wanted to stay on the subject of how she didn't sleep. Alice flittered forward into her room and gave a little twirl as she extended her arms and I was more transfixed with her elegance than her surroundings.

"Wow," I breathed, still watching her even as her dance stopped and she winked at me.

"I know you're jealous, but I got the bed for you! Sleepovers are going to be a huge part of our future!" she chimed, a grin that was infectious gleaming on her outrageously beautiful face.

"Right... so you got the bed for me? You're not going to use it?" I asked, putting down my backpack, which I had filled with my clothes when Alice stopped by my house so I could call my dad to let him know where I was going to be.

"Well it depends. Usually you hog the whole bed to yourself." Oh, she was just _asking_ for it.

"My bed at home is small! This looks like a double or queen sized bed or something. There'd need to be three of me to hog it," I defended, sitting down on the bed, not caring if I crumpled the covers.

"Hey, don't get too comfy. Emmett really wants to play some strength testing games with you until it gets dark. He's such a child at times," she said, almost inaudibly beginning to count aloud from three. And when she hit one-

"I heard that!" Emmett bellowed from downstairs somewhere and I chuckled, while Alice joined me on her/my bed with a deliberate look of pride because of her 'power'.

"Which was my intention," she stated in a normal toned voice and I wasn't sure if she was talking to Emmett or me. "Oh, I forgot to mention this, but Esme wants to put the kitchen to use tonight and cook you something."

"What? Why?"

"To make you feel more at home! We're going to be like a second family to you from now on, Bella." Alice wound her arm around me and pressed her cheek against mine, giving me a half hug as she said this.

"I like the sound of that."

* * *

"Haha, that's my second win! Where's your werewolf spirit?" Emmett mocked as he lifted our clasped hands into an upright position, indicating another round of arm wrestling. I was pleased that he couldn't see past his ego long enough to notice that I was only putting half of my strength into our matches. I wanted to catch him off guard at least once to claim a cunning victory.

Alice rested her hand over mine and Emmett's to make sure we hadn't started early and stroked my hand with her thumb for a moment, wishing me luck, before freeing us from her grip and crying out, "Go!" Emmett gave a weak push to my hand tauntingly, but I remained firm and didn't budge. He grinned and put a little more effort into it, but I still didn't move. He pushed harder. And the look on his face! It was priceless! He started to add more and more pressure to my arm. I slackened my stance and tilted my arm to the side, hopefully giving him the impression that I was weakening. He gradually eased up on his force as my hand lowered towards the tree branch we were using as a table. We weren't allowed to battle on any real furniture just in case we broke it, so Carlisle suggested a good place for a power contest, which was a tree. The family sat on branches around us, almost like we were in a coliseum and Emmett and I were the entertainment and Alice was the Empress. She had been the one to declare all of our battles so far and she did have the physical and mental necessities to be royalty, after all.

"You had me for a second there, Bella, but once again I come out on top," Emmett said proudly as my hand almost grazed the bark of the branch. I smirked and then, with all of the strength I had, lifted my hand and slammed it down as fast and hard as I could, which was a lot harder than I expected because the branch we were leaning on snapped and I almost lost my footing as Emmett's hand broke through the wood, still latched onto mine. Hands touched my stomach and back, steadying me and Emmett dug his fingers into the tree's trunk to hold himself up as we escaped each other's grasp.

"What were you saying just then Emmett?"I asked with a raised eyebrow, leaning into Alice's side as she continued to hold me.

"Nothing," he muttered, crossing his arms once he released the trunk, which had been marked with his fingers indents.

"Don't be a sore loser," Alice quipped, drawing circles around my bellybutton through my shirt. I peeked around to see the beaming faces of the Cullens, all of them, even Rosalie, seeming amused by Emmett's childish response to losing.

"I'm not!" He shouted, jumping down from the branch he stood on and walking away. Talk about contradictory. Rosalie gave a melodic laugh and sprung out of the tree after him. And I wasn't seeing things when she met my eyes and smiled on her way down to the ground.

"Well, Bella, that was very impressive. How about something to eat?" Esme asked as she started climbing down the tree one branch at time, Carlisle, Jasper and Edward following soon after.

"Sure," I answered, waiting for Alice to let go of me, not that I wanted her to, so I could get down from the tree as well.

"You better hurry Esme, Bella's stomach is very demanding when it's empty," Alice said, poking her finger into my bellybutton and I inhaled sharply, ignoring the chuckle Jasper emitted, and slapped her offending hand away.

"I'll call you when it's ready," Esme informed as each Cullen aside from Alice went back inside. I called out a thank you before turning on Alice with a glare.

"That was uncalled for," I whispered, not wanting anyone but Alice to hear.

"In a good way?" She asked, not hesitating to touch my abdomen again and trace over her fingers previous path. I shivered as the hazy look in her eyes lured me in, a wordless seduction displaying as she moved closer to me.

"Possibly," I squeaked. Oh crap, I was totally a mouse being cornered by a cat here. And this cat didn't waste any time as she pounced. Alice found the rim of my shirt and she trailed her fingers across it, requesting permission, which was almost as depraved as asking someone if they wanted to die. There was no choice in the matter. My shivering must have been the approval she wanted because my overheated skin was cooled as she slipped her hand up my shirt and drew chilling patterns over the outline of my abs. "Alice." Her name escaped my lips as an almost-moan as her finger dipped into the hole of my bellybutton for the second time.

"I like knowing where you're sensitive," Alice whispered, cold softness touching my ear, her lips, followed by electrifying tingles as her lips remained touching my skin, combined with the shallow breaths that breezed out between them. I needed some kind of retaliation. Alice deserved to feel these sensations as well. Sharing is caring after all. I touched her waist and was simply going to proceed from there, but I paused as I caught a scent that wasn't Alice's drift around us.

"Dinner will be ready soon," Edward said stiffly, peering up at us with a grim expression. How long had he been standing there for? Why didn't I smell him sooner? Surely, Alice hadn't overpowered every one of my scenes _that_ much. She couldn't really make me that helpless...Right?

"Thanks," I muttered, knowing the mood was destroyed. I jumped down from the tree, landing next to Edward. He narrowed his eyes at me and before I could question him, Alice appeared beside me, matching Edward's look. She hooked her arm around mine and started pulling me away, whispering something about how I should ignore Edward. I just wasn't sure why.

* * *

Dinner was great. I couldn't remember what Esme had made me was called, but it consisted of a heap of chicken and pasta. She may have just decided to cook whatever, knowing that as long as there was a lot, I'd be satisfied. And I was satisfied. Even though half the time I was talking to Alice and trying not to eat while I did so. But it was still a good meal and I made sure to tell Esme this repeatedly after I'd thanked her for cooking it just for me.

Though Emmett's timing was frighteningly acute. Straight after I had spoken to Esme, he had come along and started explaining the rules to the vampire version of 'murder in the dark'. I thought murder in the dark was already the vampire version. I preferred to call it tag because there was constant running, which soon ended in a chase, and you either got caught or someone else did along the way.

I was the seeker only once and the first scent I recognised after I had counted to ten was Alice's, but she wasn't the closest to me, Jasper was. He knew I was approaching after a few strides and he fled his hiding spot like a rabbit out of its den. If I didn't go after him then he'd have to find a new place to hide, but I didn't give him the chance. I ran after him with a decent amount of speed. I hoped he didn't recognise my plan. It was the same one I had used on Emmett; make him believe I wasn't capable of much and then pity is taken upon me. Worst assumption ever. Jasper's adrenaline must have blocked out the memory because he had slowed his pace, while I remained at the same one. He was soon two metres in front of me. I took the opportunity and sprung forward. I landed on him, the force of my speed and jump combined enough to knock him over. My sneaky victories were always my favourite.

The game lasted until 11:00PM and I had no intention of stopping, but Alice intervened while I was in the middle of escaping Emmett, who didn't seem as bothered about losing to me anymore. Emmett ran past me to continue his pursuit on one of his siblings, understanding why Alice had interfered, while I had no clue. Alice grabbed my hand and I irritably allowed her to drag me to her room.

And now I was lying on her bed. I wasn't even tired.

"Sleep," Alice demanded. I glimpsed in her direction to see her sitting against her bed's headboard, watching me with a serious stare. She really wasn't intimidating in the slightest. I rolled over until I was pressed to her side through the blanket and reached up to flick her wispy fringe.

"Are you prepared to make me?" I challenged, sliding my fingers down her cheek.

"Bella, please. I went through all of the trouble to buy this bed just so you could sleep over and go to school with me in the morning," she said, giving me a heart melting pout along with a pleading, wide-eyed look that dismantled every inch of my rebellion against her insistence. This was one of my many lessons in the class of Alice; her guilt trips could send me to a new low.

"Fine," I muttered, admitting my defeat, but an idea arose, offering a chance to regain at least some dominance over Alice. "But you have to be my pillow." I can be so slick at times. Alice lowered herself until she was lying beside me and I rested my head on her shoulder, escaping the thick blanket that restrained me so I could place an arm over her stomach.

"It's your neck," she informed, slipping her arm around me so I could get into more of a comfortable position on her. I was really starting to love her hypocrisy. Her words attempted to repel me and yet her actions drew me in. And who was I to pass up a good opportunity to fall asleep in Alice's arms with having a sore neck in the morning being my only consequence? It didn't take a genius or even a mentally disabled person to figure out that I wasn't one to pass up that offer at all. I turned my head so my nose was pressed to the fabric of Alice's shirt and, like a newly formed instinct, I inhaled.

Damn, her sugary smell was making my insides react stronger every time. Those butterflies felt like they were no longer fluttering about, but having a war. A war that fought for control and I was starting to lose. But I couldn't stay away from Alice, even with this inner battle raging on about her. But I wasn't sure why it was about her... What does my opposition want upon victory? All I really knew was that whether my resistance against the feelings I didn't want, at least I think I didn't want them, wasn't going to stop me from being around Alice. And that was the lingering thought in my head that struck my realisation before I fell asleep. Alice was becoming the most important person in my life. Uh oh.

* * *

**Aww man, the next chapter is gonna be so hard to write... I mean, I know what I have to do, but I'm just too lazy... :P**

**Review please. Pretty please?**


	7. Unwanted Absence

**I suppose some credit for my wakeup call goes to Anti-Gravity111. She writes so much in such a short amount of time and it made me think about how much of a slacker I am, haha. **

**Also, it's about time I give a shout out to a couple of my anonymous reviewers since I can't reply to their reviews. You won't miss any crucial information, so just go ahead and read this chapter while I personally thank them.**

**Depressed****: First off, thank you for reading (and reviewing) my story. Your latest review was awesome. Probably the longest one I've gotten from anyone so far! Be proud, be very proud. And the tag thing from the previous chapter was kind of already planned, lol. I always like your reviews! You're my favourite anonymous reviewer, but don't tell the others, they'll get jealous ;) You want Jacob? Well maybe, just maybe, you'll get what you want. Maybe (repeated for emphasis and because I felt like it). Is the position to be your full-time author still open? Haha, I'd like to apply :P My application consists of updates at random intervals, Bellice worshipping, scene skips, rambling and marshmallows as a bribe.**

**Humpty Dumpty****: Go jump off a wall again and stay broken. I kid, I kid. You know you're my egg, I'll put you back together again. You need to quit being so competitive! I tell you all my ideas all of the time. You should feel privileged, not envious.  
**

* * *

This was honestly the best morning _ever_. Not only did I have a wonderful night's sleep, but I also woke up wrapped in the most heavenly peace inducer imaginable. Alice's arms. The familiar temperature of her frosty skin relaxed me beyond belief and I made my best attempt to bury myself deeper into her hold. Our legs were entangled and I was actually thankful for my unconscious movements during the night, which was a complete revolution because I usually loathe them since I sometimes end up falling out of bed.

"I take it that you're awake," Alice said with a touch of amusement. That voice... It was like music, but there was no singing or beat involved. How did that even work out?

"No, I'm positive this is a dream. Reality doesn't feel this elating," I mombled into her neck, my lips brushing over the exposed skin there. Would one taste really hurt? Well, of course it would. 'Just kill me now.' Was all I could think of as I pulled back a little, enough to see her face.

"Should I pinch you to make sure?" Alice questioned, her eyebrow quirked as she cheekily smiled at me.

"Depends where you plan on pinching me," I said, attempting to sound and look flirtatious as I twirled a strand of Alice's short hair around my finger. A glint flashed in Alice's dark eyes, which were a brownish honey colour I didn't recognise, because I was positive her eyes were usually a few shades lighter. I felt her fingers drift up my side, making themselves at home up my shirt, which was where they ended up practically every time they made contact with me. I loved the chilly sensations more every time. Alice leant in closer, her eyes half lidded, and her nose brushed the tip of mine. I gasped lightly when her hand reached uncharted territory. My bra.

She moved along the hem to my back, touching the clasp as she gazed at me. Possibly watching for any form of objection to her actions. I had none. A small smile pulled at the corner of her lips, which were so close to touching mine. I didn't want the space to be there, she was too far away. I closed my eyes and-

Alice's bedroom door, which I thought had been locked, swung open and Alice's limbs escaped from under my clothing and she shot up, looking scared. I was scared too. It wasn't a daily occurrence for a werewolf or a vampire to be caught by surprise. And I was definitely surprised to see Edward standing in the doorway, an enraged glare swapping from me to Alice. This surprise was, no doubt about it, the scariest.

"You're going to be late for school," he said, voice almost a snarl.

"I'm aware of the time, Edward," Alice snapped in response. I caught a glimpse of the hateful look she was sending her foster brother and I sort of felt like I was the cause of their feud.

"You're not aware of anything anymore, Alice. Your visions have-"

"Get out," Alice demanded coldly. I looked between the two, knowing I should say something to settle their conflict, even though I came up blank when I searched for some sort of solution. I was never good at stopping fights, mostly because I was usually one of the participants. And, without giving me a chance to propose a truce, Edward disappeared out of the room, the door slamming behind him. I wasn't sure what he was going to say about Alice's visions, but I did know one thing: I was negatively affecting the Cullen family far more than they were letting on. I think Edward was the only one not hiding anything from me. Even Alice was hiding secrets I didn't know she had. I mean, was I the cause of the problem she's having with her visions? Would she even tell me if I was?

* * *

We managed to get to school on time with no difficulties arising between Alice and Edward, mainly because they ignored each other. Now, whenever I have a class without Alice, it was torture and I tried my best to focus on the work, but that meant I finished it quickly, leaving me with nothing to do except for counting down the seconds until the bell rang. I was acting insane, I know, but I also didn't care. This was the worst part of the day, the Alice free part, I mean. Well, it typically is the worst. That changed at around lunch when I noticed the Cullen table was empty.

I turned to go and begin my search for Alice, wondering if she was talking to a teacher or something, but someone called out my name. I glanced at Mike as he made his way towards me and I could practically see his imaginary tail wagging behind him as he drew nearer with a bright grin, reminding me of a dog, which had learnt a new trick.

"Alice caught me a few minutes ago, Bella. She told me that she's sorry, but a family emergency came up and she said that I should look after you for today," he explained, our places exchanged as I begun feeling like the dog. 'Look after me'? If anyone else had said that, they'd be through the brick wall with a caved in face by now. However, Alice is, and always will be, my exception. And I knew Mike would never say something like that to me, so he was telling the truth about Alice leaving. "I was happy to agree! It's really good timing too because I was planning on inviting you down to La Push with some other friends. We can talk about it at the table." He gestured towards the table I had sat at on my first day hopefully.

"Sounds good," I muttered, feeling dejected now that Alice was gone for the day.

* * *

After a long, agonisingly slow day of school, I was finally going home. The sun had peeped out from behind the clouds and its glaring brightness contradicted how I felt on the inside. I felt sad at first without Alice, but then the blues turned red, and my easily peaked anger took over. My switched emotions were both related to the same darkness and all I wanted was for the usually invisible sun to use its rare appearance to brighten me up. Wasn't that what the sun was for? Brightening things up? Well, it sucks at its own purpose!

I launched into my truck and went over the directions to First Beach in my head. Mike had planned a day out at the beach, but, even with the sun out, it was still cold. Not that I would know, I just assumed it was cold because everyone was wearing a jacket. I didn't go home first because I wanted to clear my head and maybe have a shot with my old, almost, friends. Alice's missing presence had given me time to think. She may not always be around and when she was, she was the only thing on my mind. It wasn't healthy. So maybe hanging around with humans would help me out. My cell phone broke through my inner considerations and I flipped it open and placed it to my ear.

"Hey," greeted Alice. Damn, I just couldn't escape her. Now I know how insects feel when they're trapped in a spider's web.

"Hi," I replied dully.

"I'm sorry I had to leave so suddenly, but I had a late vision. The sun was going to come out," she explained, miraculously knowing what I was wondering about before I even voiced it.

"Oh. So you melt or something in the sun?"

"No, no, nothing like that. But let's just say if we were caught in sunlight, it would be clear that we weren't human... Bella, I can still hear your truck. Shouldn't you be home by now?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm going to First Beach," I said, feeling accomplished for having a life outside of the vampire on the other end of the phone, who sucked in an unsteady breath.

"You're going to La Push," Alice stated, as if she couldn't believe me until she'd admitted it herself. A tense silence welcomed my ear and for a moment, I thought Alice was gone. "Bella, I..." she started, but didn't continue, most likely thinking better of telling me. My suspicions about her piles of untold secrets grew more probable as I felt her unspoken anxiety practically radiate through my cell, brewing up a headache I _just _couldn't wait for.

"You what?" I questioned, my tone demanding.

"Nothing. Have a good time." And Alice hung up before I could interrogate her about her obvious discomfort.

* * *

When I arrived at First Beach, Mike bounced right up to me with a grin so big it kind of scared me. He claimed his excitement for my appearance and I gave a bored nod, making my way past him to the circle of kids surrounding a small fire. Some of the faces were familiar, but most of them were unknown to me because I either forgot their name or didn't care what it was. But it seemed some teens from the reservation had joined in as well, locals which must come to this beach often.

As I closed in, a smell hit me like a fist to my face. I recognised the animalistic traits instantly and scanned for the source. One of the Native American's oozed the scent of a wolf and I knew it was no mistake because he was staring right at me with an astounded expression, mirroring mine.

"This is Bella," Mike introduced, for those who didn't know me. He began to tell me names that would just be stored in my head for a second before they were discarded. I motioned for the dark skinned boy/werewolf to follow me as I moved away from the group, sauntering over the rocky beach, out of hearing range.

"Bella Swan, right? Your dad is friends with mine, Billy Black," he informed as he caught up to me, an intrigued look upon his handsome features.

"Jacob! I should've remembered you! We used to hang out all the time as kids..." I trailed off into the memory of us tumbling about clumsily in the mud and having wrestling matches, which ended with me as the victor a majority of the time.

"Yeah, but um... Bella... When did you...?" He begun to ask, pausing to rake nervous fingers through his long black hair. I glanced about uncertainly.

"I was bitten a few weeks ago, by a werewolf," I answered, knowing what he was implying with his unfinished question.

"Bitten? That's a new one," he said, sounding shocked, which was weird because I didn't know of any other way to be turned into a werewolf besides being bitten.

"How did you become one then?" I asked.

"Well, it's kind of inheritance, for the Quileutes anyway. Being bitten is another possible way, I guess. You could be a different breed of werewolf maybe. It would explain why you smell so different." I was glad he noticed the differentiation as well.

"I'm an unnatural rogue," I joked. I was so incredibly happy that I now knew another werewolf, or at least a type of werewolf. Jacob laughed deeply, the sound relaxing me. Not just because of his laid-back personality, but because I had nothing to hide. "So, Jacob, tell me a bit about werewolves. I know very little, since my only references have been from movies and the internet."

"It's a pretty long legend, but to sum it up, we live to protect humans from vampires, which we call the cold ones," he explained, shrugging a little, as if he didn't want to recite the story. I snorted at this, not feeling any form of protective nature towards the humans or the need to stop the vampires from doing what they must to survive. "Our only exception is the Cullens. They don't fancy humans and they agreed to stay off our lands, so we formed a treaty with them." I froze at his mention of the Cullens, my mind instantly going to Alice. So much for trying to keep her out of my head.

"Wait, a treaty? That means they would have to know where you are so they could stay away..." For crying out fucking loud! Alice knew werewolves were in La Push! Why the hell didn't she tell me? I've had so many questions about what I was, never having any accurate reasons as to why I was always so hungry and why my emotions stimulate my changes and other issues that I never had when I was human. Jacob and his family, pack, whatever, could have put me at ease and helped me figure things out sooner. What could have possibly been going through Alice's inaccessible skull that led her to keeping quiet about something so important to me? The answer is what it has been since I met her; I don't know. I'll never know. She was keeping so much from me... And I was fucking sick of it.

"Yeah, but my dad knows way more about this stuff than I do. You can come over whenever you want and we could hang out and hear all about the legends together. They're always better the second time. But, only if you want." Jacob's growing embarrassment settled the tingling on my skin caused my sizzling outrage towards Alice.

"Of course! I'd love to learn as much as I can, but another time. I have to go," I announced swiftly, turning and racing back to my truck. "Tell Mike I'll see him tomorrow!" I threw over my shoulder and Jacob shouted in return that he would.

* * *

I almost broke my cell phone as I opened up my short contact list and selected Alice's mobile number. It rung once and Alice picked up and answered with a feeble, "Bella?"

"Meet me in the forest behind my house. Now." I hung up and cursed my truck for the first time for being so slow. I could run faster than this damn hunk of junk. Its sluggish speed ended up getting me home though. It was lucky too, because I was so close to exploding out of my seat to get to the forest by foot. Well, paws to be exact. I rocketed out of my Chevy and dove into the ocean of trees, Alice's powerfully sweet scent alerting me of her arrival.

I spotted her tiny frame across the grassy clearing and I moved in on her until I was a few metres away before coming to a complete halt. Her face was expressionless, but her bright gold eyes shimmered pleadingly, seeking something I couldn't give. Empathy.

"Why are you hiding so much from me, Alice? I thought you trusted me," I said coldly, glowering darkly. My words knocked her down.

"I do trust you," she replied weakly. Alice had never sounded or looked as fragile as she did right now.

"I don't believe that. If you trusted me, you would've told me what's been happening with your visions and that there were werewolves in La Push. But you didn't. You're lying to me," I accused, not caring that I was now kicking her while she was down. I knew my foot had collided with her heart. Maybe I broke it. Then it would match the gradual breakage of my own.

"You don't understand, Bella! I didn't tell you because I want you around!" She yelled helplessly.

"Stop fucking lying to me!" I screamed, my rarely used bad language making the shout more impactful. "If you really wanted me around, you'd tell me your problems, not shut me out! Just tell me, Alice!" I saw past my anger clouded vision long enough to see how badly my shouts were affecting Alice and I inhaled a breath that would hopefully calm me. A mixture of the flowers and grass around me, tinged with Alice's scent, filled my nose. "Please tell me." My begging whisper was the last thing I could get out. All of this hurt Alice was displaying was starting to impinge on me too.

"Okay... Okay. But, please don't leave me afterwards," she beseeched, glimpsing into my eyes momentarily as I presented a half-hearted smile.

"I won't," I promised.

"When I'm around werewolves, they disrupt my visions, meaning I can't see anything involving the future at all," she clarified, showing some slight strength as her golden orbs were set alight. "But I don't care! I need you Bella and... I didn't tell you about the La Push werewolves because I knew you'd start going to La Push all the time to learn about yourself, leaving me behind because I'm not allowed to cross the treaty line. I'd be so tempted to go anyway so I could prevent them from filling your head with gruesome tales about vampires, which would cause us to slowly drift apart." She deteriorated once more. "I know, I'm absolutely selfish, but I hate it when you're not with me and the thought of losing you is unbearable," she admitted, now destroying herself without my aid. I didn't want that anymore. Switching our positions, I'd want Alice to myself in any case, so I could empathise with her after all. And, as I left the land of gloom, the skies mimicked my brightening mood, clouds moving aside to allow the sun to peek through them once more. The rays reached us and I watched, mesmerised, as Alice's snowy skin began to twinkle, as if microscopic diamonds had been imbedded into her marble flesh. So breathtakingly gorgeous...

"Alice," I called gently, stepping cautiously closer to the once confident and shameless vampire. I opened my arms for her and she met me halfway in a fierce embrace, each of us holding the other together, knowing our breaking point had been near. "I'll never leave you."

* * *

**Being 16 is cool. I should go for my learners licence soon. Then, if I pass, I can cruise around with a big L on the front of my brother's old car going 1 kilometre over the speed limit to show off how much of a rebellious hotshot I am.**


	8. Constant Fleeing

**As much as I hate to say it readers, I've been needed in the 'real' world for a little while. **

**Depressed****: Yep, you got my name right, but feel free to be embarrassed anyway because it will amuse me :P happy I got the job! But I think that once you get through with this chapter, you'll wanna fire me... maybe. Just maybe. Or, you'll give me a raise just coz you love me and want me to update quickly.**

**Humpty Dumpty****: Dude... You bought me strawberry milk... I am loving you SO hard right now! You don't have to review if you don't want to! But you still have to tell me what you thought when I see you. Unless you prefer to write your thoughts than speak them... Well, whatever! Either way, you are giving me feedback buster.**

* * *

_Monday_

I lay in my bed, my window open with the wind breezing through, heightening the tranquillity of the cool night that took part in helping me sleep. The cosy warmth of my blanket, which wasn't a necessity but a comfort dealer, rode down my shoulders and I lazily reached out to tug it back over my exposed skin. When it didn't move, I added a little more strength, gaining the same result. I opened one eye with aggravation, trying to see what had such a grip on my quilt. A figure stood at the end of my bed, but my view was blocked instantly as my blanket was torn completely off me and was tossed to the floor. In that moment, the figure bolted forward and was now hovering over me, straddling my hips and had its hands placed on either side of my head, sinking into my pillow.

"Bella," Alice whispered heatedly, her eyes yet another shade I wasn't familiar with; black. I was preparing to question Alice about her soundless entrance and robbing of my blanket, but the preparations vanished in a mind melting flash as Alice lowered herself onto me, her front on mine. "Bella," she said again, but it sounded more... needy, almost a moan. I shuddered as her lips brushed my neck, followed by something cold and slick. I gasped sharply, realising, but not believing, that Alice had just licked me. Another lick and she vibrated with a deep groan, pressing into me forcefully, causing my lower regions to awaken. She seemed to work this out and her lips arched as she eyed me hungrily, like I was her first meal in weeks. It only made what I didn't want to acknowledge as arousal grow even more demanding. God, I've never wanted Alice more in my life.

My belief of Alice possessing some of Edward's mind reading power confirmed itself as her hand wondered down my side, moving to my front as she lifted herself slightly, making room. Her fingers grazed my centre through my pyjama pants and I threw my head back and moaned Alice's name. She traced upwards to the waistband of my pants, but that's as far as she went. I opened my eyes to see what the holdup was and caught her staring at me questioningly. I could only watch as she leant closer and touched her lips to mine briefly before drawing back.

"Can I go all the way with you?" she asked gently, desire hidden behind compassion for a moment.

"Yes," I answered, moving in for another kiss, wanting more than what she gave me previously. As I closed my eyes, I hoped Alice would meet me the rest of the way, but I didn't feel a thing even when I thought I had gone the entire distance towards her candy sweet lips. I opened my eyes, but was welcomed with an empty bedroom and day instead of night. Even through the cover of clouds, the sun still attempted to liven things up. I hated it.

"No way! That couldn't have been a dream," I muttered to myself, peeking down to see my blanket resting over me. I sat up and reality dawned on me. Of course it was a dream... Alice wouldn't ever do anything remotely like that. We were friends. Friends didn't try to have sex with each other. And, somehow, telling myself that made me really pissed off that people in society had to have standards. I glanced at my alarm clock, which I had forgotten to set last night, and it signalled that if I didn't get my ass out of bed, I was going to be late for school. Ugh, stupid, creepy, but oddly hot, sex dream!

I tried not to think about the events my unconscious mind had brewed up last night and went about my morning like I normally would, except in fast mode. After getting dressed in jeans and a blue T-Shirt, I stuffed books into my school bag, food into my mouth and myself into my truck all around the same time. A glance into the rear view mirror told me that I needed a hairbrush and I was positive I left one in here at some point. The brush somehow found its way deep under the passenger's seat and I drove with one hand and tried to fix the tangle on my head with the other. Sadly, it was only when I pulled into the car park that I realised I had forgotten to brush my teeth.

Note to self: Don't breathe near people.

I stepped out of my car and scanned the car park, seeing Edward's Volvo parked a few spaces away. Alice pushed away from the hood she'd been casually sitting on and waved at me, saying hello, knowing I would hear her. I stopped myself from returning the wave, grabbed my bag, turned around after closing my Chevy's door, and ran. I heard Alice ask me what was wrong, but her voice only made me tremble more and the images of my dream last night replayed in my head, affecting me in a place it shouldn't. A place way down south. What the hell is going on?

I dodged students as they seemed to intentionally get in my way, fearing that I'd crumble their feeble bones if I ran into them at my powerful stride. I didn't even know why I was trying to get away so fast. Alice wasn't following me and I knew for sure I had hurt her feelings for suddenly running off without saying anything. God damn it, I was such a butthole. I really hoped this was just a one off thing so I could apologise and make up some reason as to why I had to rush off. I'd probably have to explain my reaction too, which was surely something along the lines of someone who was told their fly was open on the day they went commando.

The plan seemed safe enough after I had settled down and the major turn on I had died away as I fell into the coffin of school. But what I said was exactly right, it _seemed_ safe enough. That didn't mean it was. And I found out that it definitely wasn't because of my first hand experience upon first seeing Alice. She was looking down, hey eyes hazed over, a lost expression on her face. She was standing so still that it almost seemed like someone had pushed the pause button on her and had forgotten to press play again. Her arms were crossed over her chest and I... Oh God... She's... Alice was really going full out today. Her shirt was really low cut and a simple glance had frozen my eyes in that exact place as I started to openly stare right down her top. For crying out loud! I may as well shove my face in her breasts and scream out, "I like your boobs!"

"Bella?" Alice's voice was timid, hinting at confusion. I quickly looked up. Her gold eyes were brimming with uncertainty and slight relief. I inhaled sharply as the exact same thing that happened this morning struck me again. But this time, so much worse. Not only did between my legs start pulsing, but Alice looked so _good _at that second that I just wanted to jump on her and tear every article of clothing off of her and taste everything I could fit my tongue into. Yeah, sounds gross, but to me, the ideas somehow drove me insane with...lust and I knew if I didn't bolt now, Alice would smell what was going on with me immediately.

"I have to go!" I called as I took the, sadly, familiar route away from Alice. I heard Alice whimper my name and my heart received a sharp stab as a result, the knife inflicting my guilt turning this way and that, burying itself in deeper. Ouch...

So, now I was the biggest jerk ever. I hated myself and whatever the hell has gotten into me. Alice will probably follow my heed and hate me too and then I'd just end up with no friends. I'd be the literal example of a lone wolf. And, even if I did manage to bag a few friends, the one I want friendship from most would most likely spit on me upon sight. But maybe the rejection in the form of spit was a good thing. With the way my body's been reacting to her, I think I wanted to stay away. Because, and I know this was going to sound freaky, but I fear Alice's safety around me. Things were going in a direction I didn't want them to, but I have no control over the wheel. I was belted up with an unbreakable material, forced to go along with the ride. Rape lies at the end of the road. That's right, I was scared that I might end up raping Alice. I felt so out of control when my desires increased and images that my body was prepared to make come to life played out in my mind.

What a shitty start to the new month and season.

* * *

~ Alice ~

If you've ever felt like someone had punched you in the chest, broke through your ribs, snatched your heart out and showed you as they abused it and, once they got bored with it, tossed it carelessly back into you, then you'd know exactly how I felt. I didn't even damn well know an un-beating heart could actually _hurt_. How could something dead feel pain? I'd never felt pain in the slightest once I became a vampire. So how was this clenching and throbbing feeling within me even possible? Has Bella really had that much of an effect on me? That was a definite yes. Her avoidance was the fist to my chest.

I didn't even know what I'd done wrong, but every time there was a possibility of contact between us, she turned tail and ran the other way with this terrified look on her face. And here I thought she'd keep her promise of never leaving me... No! I was jumping to conclusions! It has only been half a day and I knew Bella was staying away from me intentionally, but I respect her privacy and was positive she'd come around and eventually tell me what's going on and why she's treating me like the plague.

Of course, respecting her privacy was a lot harder when she isolated herself from not only me, but whatever side of the school I was on as well. I was edging further from curiosity to an urgent need to know what I'd done wrong. She'd always sit on the other side of the cafeteria, enduring Mike's not so subtle flirting and I knew she hated it, but she still sa with him! Same thing with the few classes we had together. She'd be on the opposite side of the room, always first in class with someone else ready to occupy the seat next to her so there was no room for me. Thanks for sparing my feelings, Bella...

One night, after four days of the same cruel routine, I was so desperate to know of her motives, that I went to her house. When I effortlessly balanced on a branch near her almost closed window, I focused hard enough to hear the steady pace of her breathing, indicating she was sleeping. So my three options were to either wake her up, wait for her to wake up, or leave and try to get answers later. I was leaning towards the last alternative, but a noise of discomfort came from Bella's sleeping form, which delayed my departure. I crept closer to her window, getting a better view of her tossing figure.

"Edward," she gasped unconsciously. I knew she was sleep talking due to the grogginess and slur of her tone. I listened closer to her uneven breathing as she muttered words of denial and I wondered if she was having a nightmare about Edward. "Al-" was the last thing she said before another gasp. Oh no. Edward must be doing such horrible things to her! Well, of course, being me, I was jumping to conclusions again, because the next sound she made was far from discontent. Bella moaned deeply with what I recognised as... pleasure. She gripped her sheets with such tightness that I knew they'd be torn afterwards and she let out another moan. And then, after the odd and shamefully appealing sounds, the air around me filled with a scent I recognised instantly. Even though I really wished it were unfamiliar to me, I knew arousal when I smelt it. Ugh, I had to get out of here! Get far away from Bella and her sex dreams about Edward. Edward. My brother. Edward... Not me.

* * *

**Yeah, it's short. But hey, better than nothing**


	9. Spring On Me

**Continuing on from Alice's POV...**

**Depressed****: You'll like this chapter, but hate it too :)**

* * *

I wanted a cure for this agony that was eating at my heartstrings, threatening the already dead organ to fall even deeper into an endless darkness. I knew what could cure this, but I couldn't obtain it. Simply because I was futilely hoping for the cure to come to me of its own accord. Bella was my cure, the medicine that would take away my lonely sickness. But Bella wouldn't come, and I'd die more. I didn't even know how the dead could die, but it was happening and I loathed it and there was nothing I could do but respect Bella's decisions to stay away from Edward and at the same time, me. The discovery of Bella actually avoiding Edward and not me should've given me some slight relief, but it didn't. I'm being completely truthful when I say it makes me feel worse. Not to mention she's ignoring me because of him. So not fair.

And yet, even knowing this hurtful fact, I was still bending to her will. If Edward's around, I go blank, not wanting him to know Bella's secret. She has to tell him in time and if space is what she wants then I'd give it to her. I was certain I reminded her of Edward in some ways so that must be why I was receiving a portion of her cold shoulder. So, while she pretended we didn't exist, I sheltered my thoughts from Edward and because Bella was my only friend outside of my family, I was concentrating on blocking him constantly and I knew he was becoming agitated. And it wasn't me his fury was aimed at. It's directed at Bella.

* * *

~ Bella ~

Okay, so not only have my dreams about Alice been getting worse, and by that, I mean consisting of full-blown sex, but now Edward was appearing in them. At first, he'd say how I'd never have Alice, how it was impossible for us to be together and then he's gone and I was left in blackness, but Alice, my light, comes and reassures me that she's already mine. Then things go a little overboard and I could never stop them because I was too busy putting my tongue down Alice's throat and tearing her clothes off. Though, sometimes, I was lucky and she arrived in my room completely naked. Yeah, I sounded like a major pervert, but these dreams have been going on for so long now that my mind couldn't interpret dirty from clean.

I tried not to think about them or how the star in my unconscious visions was now in the same room as me, pretending to be normal with an untouched lunch in front of her. I'd probably be eating that lunch right now if I wasn't such a horny animal around Alice. Seriously, it was getting really bad, which meant I had to stay even further away from her. But I could still smell her... it was so strong. Even with the masses of human bodies around me, her utterly arousing fragrance was like the only one in the room. I rested my head in my hands, holding my breath, waiting for the music of the bell to end my torture.

It rung and I ran. People threw themselves out of my way for once; usually they would always step in my road like they were mindless morons. I was glad they'd gained a brain because mine was fading. A clear sign of this was when I realised I had left my bag in the cafeteria only after I'd arrived at class. For crying out loud, my life was going to hell.

I went back to the cafeteria, observing the ground to see where I so stupidly left my bag. I only found a pair of feet moving towards me. I followed the jean-clad legs up to see Edward, holding up my bag with a dark glare on his face. I moved forward, hand outstretched for his offering, but then a movement behind Edward's rigid form stole my attention. Alice moved sluggishly to stand by his side, eyes unfocused. Well, that was until they landed on me. She stared at me as if I'd committed murder right in front of her. I felt like I had. Edward threw my backpack aside and lunged at me.

"I've had enough of this! Work things out already!" he demanded heatedly, grabbing my arm and flinging me at Alice. I wasn't prepared for the act or the burst of strength he used and stumbled into Alice, who fell back against the wall, looking dazed. A dangerous jolt shot up from my stomach, kick started my heart, and then settled between my legs. All because of where I had landed. She hadn't stepped back and was slouched against the wall and my misdirected landing had been her thigh, her leg between mine. She didn't move and when I tried to shift away from her without causing myself any accidental pleasure, an explosion went off deep inside of me as I rubbed against her leg even more.

It was so overwhelming. Everything I'd been storing away and fighting down went into a frenzy while having Alice right in my face, right under my nose, right against my centre. The animal, the wolf, that had been growing in me even in human form broke from its leash and took control, threw away any resistance and logical thinking and replaced it all with nothing but instincts. And I had no choice but to follow them.

I started to slowly grind into Alice's leg, my humanity defeated as I gripped her arms in a way that would break through bones as if they were feathers. The tension grew and I grinded harder, wanting to relieve it no matter the circumstance. Alice didn't resist and I wasn't sure if she could with me pinning her to the wall, acting like the animal I was and having my way with her without even considering her thoughts on this. Edward must be gone because he would have ripped me off of her by now. So, with our solitude in mind, I groaned as my arousal grew even more and I moved against Alice's thigh even faster. But, of course, once you stepped over the line, you were already in trouble, so going further wouldn't change that fact. And I went further.

I grabbed Alice's hips, forcing her to stand up straight and I then started smashing our fronts together. Over and over and over again. I was seeing stars as I growled out a moan with every collision our iron like pelvises had. I wanted so much more than this, but dry humping was all I could manage right now. Though I was getting closer to the point where I was going to lose my mind completely and just strip Alice down and penetrate her with itching fingers and a hungry tongue. But no, I had gained one percent of control and I wouldn't violate her anymore than I was already doing. Just because she's somehow become putty in my hands and wasn't resisting yet didn't mean I should just go all the way. This felt good enough. Even though it was _so_ wrong. I couldn't stop. My eyes were closed in ecstasy and Alice was panting now, matching me as we crashed together again.

"Bella," she moaned, reaching up to grip my shoulders. I froze at this. I stopped my thrusts and just stood still, staring at Alice with now wide-open eyes. She gazed back, black irises displaying things I wasn't counting on. Like the fact that she didn't look murderous after I just took advantage of her, or how she actually looked like she didn't want me to stop... I was blind. I was an idiot. I was a monster. I was running again. I was running from Alice, running from what I'd done, running from my life. I was never turning around.

* * *

**I'm ashamed with myself for having such short updates... but I guess over 1000 words is okay... **


	10. Discoveries

**I would've gotten this up a few days ago if not for the fact I got kicked off the computer while I was in the middle of writing. Yep, good times, good times. Go read now.**

**Depressed****: Calm down woman! I was busy being a lazy fuck. Now, to start off with, that falling into an endless thingy... Well, I guess I was just trying to say that Alice was so screwed up that the impossible becomes possible. Fall deeper into something you can't really go deeper into. The dead dying. Stuff like that. **

**Silly, most of my writing has hints at something hilarious so feel free to laugh. Um... I don't know if Alice was having a vision. I was aiming for her focusing so hard to keep her thoughts from Edward that she didn't notice anything. That's why Edward got so pissed so quickly because he was trying to see why Alice was blocking him out. He was actually smart for once for throwing Bella on Alice. Even though that kind of tore them apart and brought them together at the same time. **

**Now listen you, no one is trying to hire me as their full-time author. Yes, I must be honest, many have offered me money, bribes and their bodies, but I turned them all down. sorry if my teasing endings have led you to believe I want you gone, but this is how the plot made itself. To tell you the truth, this whole story was created around the almost rape scene. Well, mainly after I thought how kick ass Bella being a werewolf would be... **

**I don't know if I did a good job at it, but in the last chapter, I was trying to hint at the season, which was Spring. You know... the mating season for many animals... Anyway, I know a lot of people are nosy and are probably reading this (more of a reason to make an account) so now I hope they all understand that it's Spring.**

* * *

~ Alice ~

Bella was a liar. Bella broke a promise. Bella broke a heart. Bella broke the broken. Bella lied to me because she said she'd stay with me. She didn't stay with me. Bella broke a promise because she lied. She didn't stay with me. Bella broke my heart because she broke her promise. She didn't stay with me. Bella broke me because she threw my heart back at me when I wanted her to have it even though she broke it. She didn't stay with me. Now I was nothing. Even more so than before I met Bella. Being lonely was one thing, but having someone take the loneliness away, making you experience something you never thought possible and then leaving you to yourself again was even more horrific.

Bella ran away to the wolves. They were going to let her join their Pack because of her ability to block me and my family's powers. She was going to become just another vampire despising werewolf built to kill any vampire threatening human life. The La Push wolves were waiting for any opportunity they could just to get rid of us. They didn't like the treaty, but the humanity that still slightly existed within them allowed them to see from a rational point of view. We were willing to stay off their lands and not harm humans; therefore, we were not breaking any rules. But that didn't stop them from hating us. Bella would hate us too.

The recent revelation made things harder. All that time Bella had avoided me, the dreams she'd been having. They weren't about Edward. They were about me. That day in the cafeteria explained it all. I didn't know why she had said Edward's name that night I listened in on her sleep talking, but I did know that I had turned up because if I wasn't so shocked and devastated I would've realised the fact that she had started to say my name before her moans. Bella was having sex dreams about me, then avoided me because of them, and then she practically raped me. This confused me more than anything has in my nonlife.

I would never be able to see Bella's future actions or choices, so I had nothing to rely on. All I could do was wait for Spring Break to be over so I could get some answers. That was only if Bella didn't change schools and join the werewolves completely. She might even move in with them! She might even start to fancy Jacob because they were more alike and knew each other as kids... There weren't many secrets between Charlie and Carlisle, they've shared a lot since Charlie gets some kind of injury every week due to being Chief of police even in a quiet town like Forks. So I knew about Bella before she knew about me. She was just another human in the background to me when Carlisle mentioned Charlie's daughter was moving here. Sure, I'd planned on welcoming her and giving her the time to figure out that the Cullens were secluded people that weren't 'normal', but everything turned around when her differentiation struck me.

At first, friendship was on my mind. But then it started to alter. I found myself wanting more, feeling that the connection that instantly sprung up between us demanded something stronger. Though I ignored it, not wanting to ruin anything or scare her off. I had to be extremely careful with her, especially when I found out she was a werewolf.

In all honestly, I thought I'd care more about what she was, but all I continued seeing was Bella. Friendly, funny, strong, completely beautiful... Anyway, what I was trying to get at was that what I was trying to ignore all this time was love. I was in love with Bella. My attempts to stop it did nothing as it still grew out of my control, though I think it was never in my control to start with. All of that extended contact we shared, all of the tingling under my skin and the swelling in my frozen heart was just pointing to a sign I kept trying to avert my gaze from. But now I was tied down, restrained and forced to stare at the sign that proclaims my love. So now that I'd come to terms with the long denied truth, I felt even more wounded. The unhealed cut was now even deeper and more unbelievably painful. Love really does hurt.

* * *

~ Bella ~

I was sitting in Jacob's shed watching him tinker with an old motorbike, wondering why the hell he'd need one when he could probably run faster than that thing. But I also liked watching him. He knew what he was doing and he seemed to enjoy it, so I didn't disrupt him from what must be his hobby. I wouldn't want to upset the guy that didn't turn me away when I suddenly appeared on his doorstep acting like we'd been best friends forever after he got back from his school. I honestly did want to get to know more about werewolves, but now it was more of a must because I couldn't go back home. Not where Alice could find me. Not where my guilt could swallow me alive. It was still there, attacking my insides, but if I went back to the scene of my misdeeds, I didn't know how I'd handle it. All I knew was that I'd feel even more miserable. I couldn't take back what I did and even though I regretted molesting Alice, a sick part of me still enjoyed it.

"So, Bella, we're going to be having a campfire down by the beach with Pack members tonight. Do you want to join us?" Jacob asked as he cleaned his oily hands with a white rag that was slowly becoming entirely black.

"Of course I do! There's so much I want to know about werewolves. Maybe now I can finally get some answers to my loads of questions," I said, filling my head with what I might ask and visions of what my night would be like to get away from the thoughts of Alice.

"Questions like...?" I went over everything I'd asked about my new self ever since my change and wondered among all the questions which one would be the most important. And when I found it, I hated that it was related to the one thing I needed to get away from.

"Why do the Cullens' powers have no effect on me?" I recalled, giving a slight sigh of anguish as Alice snuck back into my mind, replaying the memory of how she told me she was blind around me, but didn't care. She'd abandoned her power just to hang around me. And now, because of my lack of self restraint, I'd never get to experience more of Alice's kindness. Or her touches. Or her occasional kisses. Just, no Alice. But, even though this was the worst possible outcome for me, I knew Alice would feel relieved about me being gone soon. She'd have her sight of the future back, her family wouldn't be as torn up, she'd probably have time to find someone special... Someone who didn't hump her like a horny animal out of the blue. Someone more like her. Someone who'd give her everything she wanted. Someone amazing. That someone wasn't me.

"Well, that future seeing Cullen can't... Wait... Do you mean _all _of them? Like that mind reading leech and the emotion controller?" Jacob inquired, a thick brow raised in confusion. I stopped thinking about Alice related things and focused back on our conversation.

"Yeah, I do. When they first met me they didn't know I was a werewolf either. They said my scent was completely new to them," I explained, hoping I wasn't an outcast even to other werewolves.

"Shit, Bella! I've never heard of that before! I'll need to ask Sam about this," he said, sounding excited.

"Sam?"

"Oh, he's the Pack leader. I don't think he's heard of a werewolf that can't be identified by a vampire because, even though it's different, I can still smell the wolf in you, so this isn't making much sense," he admitted, his large hand rubbing at the back of his neck as if he thought he had insulted me.

"I've always been a bit of an oddball like that," I joked, wanting to make light of the mood so he wouldn't worry about me. I just had to accept that I was different and not be so touchy about others pointing it out. He shot a grin at me and patted the seat to the motorbike, which had missing pieces scattered about when I arrived. Now it looked more useable.

"You can ride this one and I'll ride the one I fixed up last week," Jacob announced, waving over to a much nicer looking motorbike.

"I take that that's the better of the two," I said, trying to sound as serious as I could without laughing like Jacob had begun to do. Deep and throaty. I wasn't too familiar with a man's laugh nor have I favoured one as much as I was beginning to favour Jacob's. He was a pretty cool guy, from what I'd seen so far.

"You saw right through me," he replied with a delighted grin of amusement, which I returned. Jacob was going to be a great friend/distraction.

* * *

***Cries because she has school tomorrow* Review! Do it! Please and fucking thank you! **


	11. One Of Us

**Wow, I know it's been a while, but hey, Bellice isn't as great as it used to be. To me, anyway. Hopefully when New Moon comes out I'll be all over the idea of them together again. Oh yeah, don't worry though, that doesn't mean I won't update this! I hope you know the ending is drawing near. Two, maybe three more chapters?**

* * *

Being surrounded by hulking boys, who were actually werewolves, was fun for a while. Each day was an adventure, whether it was a run in the forest, or a race with Jacob on the motorbikes. The legends were so interesting, but not too accurate when it came to vampires. I felt nothing towards them like the other wolves here did. They didn't drive me crazy with murderous rage at all. But the stories were still fun to hear about.

Though, one day, there was a shift in the routine Jacob and I had planned. Sam came running up to us, features hardened.

"Vampire," he said and Jacob stiffened beside me. I glanced between them in confusion.

"What does that mean to us?" I asked, not sure if the two were sharing anything mentally.

"It means we have to go kill it," Sam replied coldly, turning away, clothes tearing apart as he Changed. Or as this Pack called it "Phased". He sped off, leaving his tattered clothes behind and I totally didn't want to be around when he phased back. Actually, I never wanted to be around when any of them phased back. Being the only girl, it was unnerving being naked around them sometimes. Jacob faced away from me and started pulling his shirt off.

"Do I have to go?" I questioned wearily, not seeing any point in being around when one werewolf could take down a vampire, no sweat. Why did the whole damn Pack have to go?

"You're a part of this Pack now Bella, you have to. Plus, we need to see if that power of yours works on all leeches," Jacob declared and when he started to take his pants off, I faced away. He Changed and ran out of the shed, leaving me to my privacy. I shed my clothes and murmured irritably under my breath about how idiotic this idea was.

* * *

So here I was, in my wolf form with all the other wolves around me, thoughts revolving around the same thing Jacob had mentioned earlier. We were in the dense forest, but out of smelling range of the approaching vampire. They wanted me to go in alone, while they went around so they could ambush from upwind if I were to get into trouble. They were treating me like I was some defenceless human!

_Let us take it down from behind, _Sam thought, the other wolves nodding in agreement while I huffed mine. I never liked being bossed around, but Sam let me into this Pack and if I wanted somewhere to hide (I was so disgraceful), then I had to follow by the Pack rules and Sam's orders. So not cool.

They bolted away and I was left to gradually move into the scent range of the vampire, the wind assisting me in this task. It didn't take long for the crunch of leaves to sound a few yards away. Now usually, when a vampire smells a werewolf, they were supposed to either shit themselves and run away, or be stupid and try to fight the wolf off. I guess it was the latter since it probably thought I was alone. If it even knew I was a wolf, that is. Upon sight and scent, they should become vicious, but the steps sounded unhurried, almost cautious.

I crouched down behind some bushes once I caught a glimpse of fur disappearing into the cluster of trees. The Pack was close. The footsteps grew nearer and a familiar aroma wafted about. It brought back unwanted memories. Memories of a vampire I had to stay away from but missed so much that it was starting to ache. Alice... The bushes parted and I was now face to face with a pale, frighteningly beautiful, face of a blonde haired, red eyed, male vampire. He appeared uncertain at first as he watched me, but his face soon twisted with rage and he clawed at me. I bit into his hand and used all of my weight and strength to throw him off balance as I barged into his chest. It worked for about two seconds but he sprung up and lunged at me, a sharp noise crossed between a hiss and a growl leaving his mouth. But he never quite made it to me. The Pack had caught him in midair and now they were tearing into him, probably prepared to keep it up until he lay in pieces. Then they'd set him on fire so he'd never rise again and you know what the worst part was? I didn't care at all. When I see red eyes, I knew they became that way from the blood of humans. Killing the innocent meant you deserved to be killed yourself. That was how I saw it. Though if I saw golden eyes... Well, that was just a whole other story.

I trotted away from the hisses and shouts of the vampire, not finding an interest in watching or joining in on the killing. The rest of the Pack became violent and hate-filled and they even claimed it to be exhilarating to murder a "leech". I didn't share their brutal outlook. I was still a lone wolf even in a Pack. I was just a natural loner.

* * *

I was in Jacob's tiny house, listening intently to one of Billy's tales about werewolf history when Jacob sat down on the couch next to me.

"I heard Bella had tricked the vampire," Billy begun, aiming a grin at me, which I attempted to return. I just wasn't feeling too great at the moment. I had plenty of sleep last night, but I still felt exhausted. I ate five hours ago and usually I'd be starved, but I wasn't hungry in the least. I once felt happy that I had a distraction, but now I felt upset about it.

"Yeah, it was great! That blood sucker had no idea she was a werewolf until he saw her!" Jacob exclaimed excitedly and I felt that I should've been nodding away and smiling about my accomplishment, but all I could do was stare at the tiny TV. The cheer in the air slowly seeped away and I felt two pairs of eyes on me. I ignored them, even as the silence grew tense, close to uncomfortable.

"Bella..." Jacob started to say, but was interrupted by a loud howl close to the house. Jacob didn't move, just watched me worriedly. I waved him off and that seemed to be enough for him. He stood and fled the house, but Billy continued to gaze at me, his wrinkled face broadcasting his wisdom, expression showing a sort of understanding.

"What's wrong?" he asked, already sounding sympathetic. He was a good man. However, no amount of kindness could excuse the harsh reaction I knew was waiting for me if I confessed.

"It's a long story," I warned, a part of me hoping he said he was busy and didn't have time, while another part wanted the relief of telling another of my increasing anguish.

"That's fine by me," he assured, gesturing me to explain the situation. So I did. I told him about it all, about the weird feelings, the sudden urges I had and even about how I acted on said urges. Billy remained quiet throughout my long story and I was glad he didn't get sickened by it, he actually looked like he cared. Wait until he heard the ending...

"And the saddest part is, the one I've been feeling this for is Alice Cullen," I concluded, close to breaking as I observed Billy's reaction to my final statement. No matter what, I knew he wouldn't be pleased with me for falling in love with a vampire.

* * *

**No complaints.**


	12. Retrieval

**Better late than never.**

* * *

Billy's reply was cut short as Jacob burst through the front door of his cramped house, hysteric pants shaking his large form. I had a feeling the news he had come to bare wasn't good.

"Bella... That future-seeing Cullen leech, she-she's at the treaty line acting really edgy. The Pack wants to get rid of her, but I know she's your friend. You should tell her to get lost before she's attacked," Jacob puffed. He must have been running so hard and fast to be out of breath. It took a lot to wear out a werewolf. But he couldn't be right... Why in the world would Alice be close to crossing the treaty line? She knew what chaos would ensue for her family and how- Oh crap. I knew what she wanted. She wanted to even out the playing field, to make me pay for what I'd done to her. I thanked Jacob and left him with the too-silent Billy.

I ran towards what I'd been trying to run away from for over a week, certain that Alice wanted to bless me with some broken teeth. So, with that in mind, I remained in human form. Alice deserved my cooperation with her desire to pummel me. I knew I needed my comeuppance for violating her, and I would be gracious about receiving some bruised bones. I mean, I was in love. I'd let Alice do anything to me. She could ask me to throw myself off a cliff just so she could have something to laugh about and I would be toppling down in a heartbeat.

I broke through the concealment of clustered trees and saw two figures by the imaginary treaty line. One pacing back and forth and the other standing stiffly behind them, waiting for the pacer to make a wrong turn. Wishing I had four legs so I could get there quicker, I started to sprint down the grass until I hit the road and then I was in line with Alice. She watched me with wide eyes as I ran to her. She stepped closer.

"Don't do it, Alice!" I shouted, trying to pump my legs faster. She listened and I came to a halt in front of her. She stared at me, bewildered. There was no deep hatred burning in her topaz swirls, just a pleading shine that was attempting to convey a message only I could read, but couldn't properly interpret.

"Bella, I've missed you." She spoke so softly, so delicately. As if any tone louder than that would cause her frail body to collapse. Alice appeared so feeble to me now. She wasn't an invincible vampire at this moment. She was just a wounded girl. And I wanted to heal her.

"I've missed you too..."

"Why did you leave?" Was she serious? Did her mind get wiped while I was gone?

"I made a stupid mistake and then I took the coward's way out because I didn't want to face the consequences. But... I'm ready now." With a heavy heart, I stepped over the boundary and was ready for anything thrown at me by both Alice and our company. Edward. He'd been watching us with such a strong sense of contempt that I could feel the icy sting of it even from this distance. Surprisingly, Alice wrapped her arms around me. At first, I thought she was going to squeeze me until I popped, but her hold was welcoming and loving, as if she _didn't_ want to hurt me.

With her face nestled against my neck, I started to understand that Alice wasn't here to make me pay for what I did to her. No, she was here to forgive me. And that was even worse than a beating. Alice's forgiveness was the last thing I should be honoured with after my filthy actions.

"I want you to come home, Bella. You can't have your dad believing you're on a trip with Jacob and Billy for much longer and school won't be the same if you don't return after Spring Break. Please come back, Bella." Alice was away from my neck and gazing into my eyes and what I saw made me hopeful and brainless. Her eyes told me they needed me and the feel of her cold arms around me made me remember what I was trying to forget. But no matter how much I pushed it away and hid it behind distractions and denied it until my head throbbed, I knew for a fact that I was in love with Alice. My feelings just couldn't be one sided. I mean, someone who didn't at least love you a little wouldn't run to a forbidden zone and beg for you to come back after you almost raped them.

"Alice," I began, raising my hand to stroke her cheek, taking in her beautiful face for possibly the last time if my assumptions were incorrect. A smile ghosted over her lips and it was all I could do not to close the space that taunted me and kiss her. "I can't be your friend anymore." Because I want to be more. Damn it! I couldn't say it.

Alice's face crumbled and she stepped out of my grasp with a tortured sobbing sound. I was scared. I didn't know she would take it so harshly and before I could fix it and tell her it wasn't what she thought, she raced past me and her tearless cries blended in with the howls from the Pack. The treaty was just broken and Edward probably wanted to strangle me. My knees, once so strong, weakened to nothing and I fell onto them as I screamed out her name. She just kept going. I wanted her back here with me, where it was safe. I heard a choking howl burst through the air, broken and defeated. My howl. The wolves' intentions were depicted in their cries. Alice was going to get into a lot of trouble, the roaring voice in my head told me this.

_I can't believe you imprinted with one of **them**! _Billy obviously didn't keep my secret to himself.

With Jacob's snarled thoughts blaring in my head, I dashed for Alice, assaulting the grass with my claws as my heavy paws pelted over it in haste, my clothes torn to pieces. I needed to get to her before the Pack did. I yowled and bayed for them to not hurt her, that her betrayal of their agreement was entirely my fault and I was going to make her leave and obey the rules from this point on, but they ignored me.

I barged through the smaller trees, not wanting to waste any time going around them and finally, I hit the clearing that Alice was in. She didn't acknowledge me. I trudged forward and nipped at her sleeve, tugging her back to Edward. She didn't move no matter how much I pulled and I whimpered as I heard the Pack drawing closer. I licked Alice's hand, demanding her attention and then I bit her gently to make my point more obvious. She eventually looked at me.

"I would rather die than be without you," she said blankly and then she turned back, waiting for the Pack. Shit! I needed to tell her. Her life _and _mine depended on it. Ignoring the fact I was unclothed, I turned back. Not waiting for Alice's reaction to my naked self, I grabbed her shoulders and made her look at me.

"I didn't finish what I had to say! I can't be your friend anymore because I want so much more than that, Alice!" I said before darting forward and giving her lips the kiss I'd been longing to give.

Sadly, it was cut short and I had no time to sink into its freezing sweetness because Sam leapt through the bushes. I pushed Alice behind me and sprung forward, meeting Sam half way with a ferocious growl after the split second it took me to Phase. We collided and his fangs tore into the back of my neck. I bit his leg in a weak defence, but his jaws still had a tight grip on my neck and they dug in deeper. He had a lot more experience with fighting than I had, so I was going to be the loser in this battle, but that wasn't going to stop me from protecting Alice with everything I had.

I bit his hind leg multiple times, savagely tearing at the flesh until he released me. I shook off the pain in my neck and was ready to lunge at him once more, but Jacob intervened. He knocked Sam out of my path and Alice was at my side, inspecting my bleeding gashes. The Pack was torn between defending their leader or their friend as Jacob and Sam clashed together. What the hell was Jacob thinking? Words echoed in my head then and I found the power to climb to my feet with Alice's tender assistance.

_Get out of here! _With Jacob's voice bouncing around my skull, I turned tail and left the Pack behind with Alice at my side.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed :)**


End file.
